Engaged to the Mob
by Magic Key
Summary: prt14lastprt Sakura's brother is comeing to meet her bf. But since she doesn't have 1 she has to find one fast. Is she willing to ask Syaoran and will he still say yes when he finds out her secert?
1. Default Chapter

Just read to find out what happens. Hope you like it. Ooh yea based on this Korean MV I saw.

------------------ ----------------

"talk

thoughts

setting

---------------------- -------------

Engaged to the Mob

Part 1 (Enemies forever?)

"Tomoyo have you seen the sample wedding invitations?" asked a girl in her early twenties kneeling in front of a wooden cabinet. She placed some of her semi wavy amber hair behind her ear. She rubbed sparkling green eyes and sighed. She pushed herself off the titled floor and tugged in her light blue skirt.

"I think Eriol took them see to see a client." Said Tomoyo placing a couple of binders in her desk which was right next to the girl's desk. Tomoyo smiled and took a sip of her soft drink. She ran a hand through her shoulder length violet hair.

"But I'm sure he'll be back before Kikiyo shows up. What time is her appointment?" Tomoyo asked leaning towards the spot where the girl who was now standing in front of a large cream color book case filed with binders and text books. The girl glanced up from the binder she was looking at and said.

"In like an hour. If he does not show up with soon, I'm going to need to drink something." Tomoyo smiled shaking her head.

"Sakura relax, I'm sure Eriol will turn before then." Sakura sighed grabbing a couple of red binders and sitting down on chair near the shelf. Sakura sighed and just shook her head. – I hope so... Kikiyo is like a living nightmare. –

"Well at least you aren't working with her. You're just placing the arrangement." Said Sakura placing one of the binders on the floor and flipping through the second one. Tomoyo picked up her cell phone started a dial a number. Sakura looked up and asked.

"Who are you calling?" Tomoyo placed the phone too her ear and answered in a heartbeat.

"Syaoran, he went to the park to take wedding pictures of Kikiyo. He can stop by and get them from Eriol." Sakura grabbed the binders from the floor and walked over to her friend.

"You have got to be joking. Syaoran? He'll never get them back in time especially when he finds out I need them." Tomoyo glanced at Sakura who was now pushing her amber hair back. "You never know." Sakura sighed and walked out of the room towards the other end room and into the conference room.

Ten minutes later Sakura was walking back to her desk with a cup of black coffee. She glanced at Tomoyo was now typing on her laptop. Sakura was about to sit down as she picked of a piece of lint from her v-neck t-shirt when Tomoyo said.

"Syaoran said he'll before Kikiyo gets here." Sakura looked up and said.

"Trust me he'll get here just as Kikyo shows up just to get to me." Sakura then took a sip of her drink. Tomoyo shook her head and sighed.

"How come you guys can't get along. He's bee here for two weeks. Is he really that bad?" Sakura shrugged fling through some papers on a white folder. "Not sure, we just don't get long."

One hr later

Sakura tapped her foot as she sat on the mini living area in the store. She glanced at her watch and then at the door. – Where the heck is he? Kikiyo will be here in like 3 minutes. She is never late. – Just when cup of honey tea was placed in front of her. She looked up at Tomoyo and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks. But I don't think I'll be able to drink anything." Tomoyo sat down next to her on the coach and said brushing some bangs out of her eyes.

"Don't worry. Syaoran may want to piss you off but he'll be here." Sakura snort and took a sip of the tea. Just then the bell that hung by the door have a light jingle. Sakura's head shook up at the sound. Standing there was a guy two years older then Sakura dressed in a gray button down shirt and black slacks. His amber hair matched his eyes but were a little bit darker.

"Look what I have here?" he said as he held a clear pale blue binder in the air as he walked up to Sakura who was about to yell at him but when she saw Kikiyo she stopped herself. She walked up to him and took the binder.

"Thanks..." She turned towards Kikiyo who was in her early thirties wear a purple sundress. "This way Kikiyo, I think I found the perfect invitation." She watched as Kikiyo sat down on the opposite coach across from Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and placed the cup she had in her hand in front of Kikiyo.

Just as Sakura was about to sit down she stepped on Syaoran foot and glanced in his direction as he kept himself from cursing. She smirked and then sat down opening the binder. Tomoyo stood up and smiled. She walked up to Syaoran and said

"Syaoran, do you mind coming out with me to back and help me with the flower arrangements?" Syaoran nodded and glanced at Sakura before following Tomoyo towards a pair of French doors that lead to a patio in the back of the store.

Patio

Syaoran glanced through the window as Sakura was talking to Kikyo and then tied the bow on to the flowers. Tomoyo glanced at him as she was placing the flowers into a cardboard box. After a few seconds she said.

"Looks like you got here just as Sakura was about to blow her top." Syaoran chuckled and slid the one he just finished towards her.

"I seem to be able to push her buttons. Guess it's a good things. Then again I don't know why we really don't get along." Tomoyo chuckled shaking her head.

"Beats me then again I surprised you were able to get here before Kikiyo. How did you do that?" Syaoran chuckled "Told her I ran out of film and then ran across the street to where Eriol was and then took a taxi back here." Tomoyo couldn't help be chuckle. "I'm really glad Meiling talked you into working here. Were you always a photographer?" She asked as her sipped two inches of the bow. Syaoran glanced through the window and nodded.

"I worked for other magazines while I was in Hong Kong. The company I worked for closed and Meiling asked if I would like to work here so I said yes. It's not bad I like it. But Ms. Bride-to-be can be a hand full." His face broke into a smile.

"Tell me about it. This is the third time she's getting married." His eyes widen in surprised. "It's the truth. Sakura's worked with her the last two times. It's kind of scary and Sakura sometimes can't stand her. But she puts on a smile every time." Tomoyo reached box on the stone ground and started to count them

"Is that why she always has that pot of black coffee setting in the conference room when ever Kikiyo shows up?" Tomoyo nodded and just as she was about to respond a guy who is the same high as Syaoran walked up to this with a cup of tea coffee in his hand. He sat down on patio chair and smirked while Syaoran Tomoyo worked on the flowers.

"What is funny?" asked Tomoyo who glanced up at him from the box she was counting from. Eriol just shook his head and then said.

"I'm just feeling sorry for Sakura. I can't believe Kikiyo came back. You know she nearly went crazy planning the last wedding. Plus Kikikyo is one of those brides that could never make up her mind." Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded in agreement as they glanced through the window and noticed Sakura walking into the room with a large coffee cup.

"Poor Sakura... " said Eriol who had leaned towards the window with them and sighed. Tomoyo placed the box back on the floor and sigh.

Sakura's apartment later that night

"Sakura I'm here where are you?" asked Tomoyo sipping her shoes off and slipping them into a pair of fuzzy slippers. She checked her reflection in the mirror by the door. Then she walked to the living room of Sakura's apartment. She found Sakura lying on her coach with an ice pack on her forehead. Tomoyo sighed and sat down next to her.

"Sakura you alright?" asked Tomoyo who helped Sakura sit up. Sakura sighed and said "Here read this...." She placed a piece of in Tomoyo lap. Tomoyo looked at her best friend and gave her a bewildered look.

"Just read it.. You'll know when you read it. I'm going to get myself something to drink you want some coffee or something." Tomoyo shook her and looked up from the piece of paper. "Thanks, I'll have some soda or something. Anything is fine." Sakura tossed the ice pack in the coach were she was seated.

Sakura placed at cup of coffee in front Tomoyo and slumped into her seat. She took a sip of her soda and then placed the ice pack back on her head. After a few minutes of silence in the room Tomoyo finally said something.

"What's wrong what it? Your brother is just coming to visit." Tomoyo placing the letter on the table and the taking a sip of her drink. Sakura sighed and looked up at her friend again.

"Oh nothing... but the fact that he's coming here to visit me in two days and expects to meet my boyfriend. Tomoyo my boyfriend, does it look like I have a boyfriend?" Tomoyo leaned back and stared at the picture on top of the television set.

"What am I going to do?.... He'll be here in two days...." Tomoyo sat there think and then a thought came to her. She turned and said in a cherry tone.

"All you got to do is fine a guy to pretend to be your boyfriend. I'm sure there us someone." Sakura snorted as she tossed the half melted ice pack on to the coffee table where Tomoyo had her feet up.

"Name one guy?" Tomoyo thought about it and then said. "Syaoran.... He's single." Sakura snort again and said. "You have got to be joking. Syaoran and I have never gotten along. What makes you think he'll say yes?" Tomoyo took another sip of her drink.

"It's just an idea... It's all up to you." Sakura sighed and mumbled. "I need a new life. I'm totally busted this time."

----------------- -----------

AN There you have it part one of this new fanfic. Hope you like it. Any ideas are welcome and don't worry. I'll be finishing up 'LETTING GO' I'm just having writers block. Please review. Need about 3 until I post the next chapter. Until next time, bye!


	2. sweet deals

Here it is, part 2 of Engaged to the Mob. Like always you have to read on to find out why I picked that for the title. Thanks for all your reviews.

NOTE: The store that everyone works at is called WEDDING BELLS.

---------- -------

"talk

thoughts

setting

----------- -------

Engaged to the Mob

Part 2 (Sweet Deals)

Sakura ran her hands through her wavy hair and sighed. She slipped on her jean jacket and checked her watch. – He'll be here soon and I have to find the right guy to at least play along for two weeks. – She grabbed her purse and four large paper bags and headed out the door. As she was heading towards the elevator her cell phone rang.

"Hello... Sakura here." She said as she waited for the elevator. After a few minutes Meiling's voice could be heard on the other end.

"Sakura, Kikiyo called. She said to meet her at the bridal shop at 10 today.." She groaned in response. She pressed the button for the parking lot of her apartment as she said.

"I thought that it was tomorrow not today. That's like in half an hour." - I just want to die now. Someone come kill me. - "What the heck is she trying to do?" Meiling answered in an uncertain tone and said.

"I'm really not sure.. I got the message two minutes. I tried talking her out of it but she wouldn't budge. Do you want me to go instead?" Meiling asked. Sakura sighed once again as she picked up her things and headed for her car.

"No, it's alright...." She sighed once again as she slammed the door of the backseat closed and stepped into the car. "I'll go... but that means I willn't be able to make it to show Fennie the seating arrangements." Meiling smiled on her said and said in a reassuring tone.

"Don't worry. I have that covered. I asked Tomoyo to come in two hours early. I found the notes that you added and placed them on her desk. I'm sure she can take care of it. "Sakura smiled and then said.

"Ok, Thanks. You now Meiling I don't know what I would do without you." Meiling giggled and said before hanging up.

"Go crazy maybe.. I'll see you later at WEDDING BELLS." Sakura nodded and then hung up.

WEDDING BELLS later that afternoon.

Syaoran entered the store with his camera on his shoulder along with his gear. He placed them down on the floor near the door and took a step back. Right in front of his eyes were Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol eating a cup cake. Scattered around their desk were a few boxes of pie. Syaoran walked over to them and asked sitting down at his desk.

"Are you having a party? What's with all the stuff? Tomoyo and Meiling looked up from their food and smiled.

"Sakura made them." Said Eriol as he started on his second piece of pie. Syaoran nodded and then asked.

"Why would she do that?" Tomoyo stopped eating and looked at him. She took a sip of her tea and said.

"Whenever something is bugging Sakura she starts to bake like crazy. You want some." She offered him a box of cherry iced cupcake. He shook his head in responds.

"No thank you.... " Eriol rolled his chair over to his desk and then grabbed two of from her box. Tomoyo glared at him and said.

"Stop that... I can't believe you're taking from me again. Plus we just ate lunch." Eriol rolled his seat back to his desk and said.

"Well I'm still hungry." Meiling snorted as she wiped her mouth. Everyone turned their head to look at her. She stared at them and then said. "Of course he's still hungry... He didn't eat anything." Tomoyo and Meiling snickered as Eriol glared at them.

"That is not true." Said Eriol as he stared on the two cupcakes he took from Tomoyo. "So what is true?" asked Syaoran filling out a form. Meiling butted in before Eriol had the chance to answer.

"That he likes to spend his money on the ladies." Eriol was about to respond when the door opened and Sakura walked in with her hair messy and her purse and bag in her hand. She plopped down arm chair in the miniature living room. Tomoyo walked up to her and asked

"What the heck happened? I thought you went to the fitting with Kikiyo. You look like you got hit by a bus or something." Sakura looked at her and then sat up fixing her hair.

"You've haven't gone gown shopping with Kikiyo for the last two times. It's like a living nightmare." She said Tomoyo and Meiling nodded as Meiling handed her a cup of tea.

"So did she find the gown she was looking for?" asked Meiling who started on a cherry shaped cookie. Sakura took a sip of the tea and the said. "After three hours and two cups of black coffee she still didn't find anything. She wants it custom made." She reached into her bag for the paper. She handed to Meiling who was fitting her bun. "She gave me a sketch and wants to see it by this Friday. Meiling can you make it in four days?" Meiling thought about it as she looked at the sketch.

"Yeah, I think so... I better get started. Thanks for the sweets Sakura we all love them. But Syaoran has not had any yet." Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at the back of Syaoran's head.

"Are you afraid that I might poison you?" He swung his chair around and laughed.

"You have got to be joking. But I'm sorry I just had lunch.. Maybe some other time." Sakura rolled her eyes and then stood up. "We better clean up the mess. Fennie's coming back her to see the wedding invitations which I just picked from the printers."

Later that night at WEDDING BELLS

Sakura was washing out a cup when Tomoyo walked into the kitchen with her garbage bag. She popped open the trash can and throw it in. She walked up to Sakura and asked. "So what are you going to do about your brother?" Sakura wiped her hands on a towel and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to suck it up and ask Syaoran. It would have been Eriol but he's too much of a player so I couldn't. You know my brother...." Tomoyo nodded in agreement as she leaned against the refrigerator.

"True, True, but what are you are you going to say to him?" Sakura placed the last plate and cup on the shelf and said

"That's the one thing that you don't have to worry about." She walked over the refrigerator and pulled out a chocolate cake. "I have it all covered." She said with a smile on her face. Tomoyo shook her head and said"I should have known."

Syaoran's apartment

Syaoran placed the wet towel around his neck and sighed. – A long day at work and I still have to answer the door. - He looked through the peep hole and sighed. He unlocked the door and opened it and leaned again the frame.

"What can I do for you Sakura?" Skaura stood there in a jean skirt and white tank top covered by the same jean jacket she wore that morning. She smiled and asked.

"Can I come in?" Syaoran nodded and stepped aside so she could enter. Sakura walked in and looked around as she entered the living room. She spun around and said, "You got a nice place." He smiled politely as he continued to rub his wet hair. He nodded towards one of the armchairs near the coffee table.

She sat down and placed the bag she was holding on the coffee table. Syaoran sat down then placed his towel on the armrest of the coach. "I'm sure you're not just here to look at my apartment." Sakura smiled and rung her hands together.

After a few minutes of silence she said. "That's for you. It's chocolate cake." Syaoran nodded. "So what's with this visit?" She took a deep breath and asked.

"I need to ask you a favor. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for the following two weeks starting Wednesday. What do you say?" Syaoran leaned back in his seat and then asked.

"Why is that?" Sakura looked up from the spot she was staring on the floor and said in a pleading voice

"I just do.... Please Syaoran. I'll do anything." Syaoran thought about and said.

"Ok, It doesn't seem too hard. I'll do it but only if you back me lunch it ends and to clean my apartment until Kikiyo's wedding" Sakura's eyes widen.

"You have got to be joking. Her wedding is not for three months." Syaoran smirked and then said in a serious tone.

"Fine then I'm backing out. You can just start looking for another guy. It's up to you." Sakura sighed and said in an annoyed tone. "Fine, you win. I'll do it." She stood up and extended her hand and shook his hand.

-------------- -------------

AN: There you have it. Part 2 of my fanfiction. I hope you like and if you have any ideas please let me know. This story is also based on a Japanese drama called Wedding Planer. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter. Until then, bye.


	3. oh brother

Here it is, part 3 of Engaged to the Mob. Thanks for all the reviews

NOTE: TAKES PLACE THE FOLLOWING DAY

---------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

--------------------- ------

Engaged to the Mob

Part 3 (Oh Brother)

Sakura groan when she heard her cell phone ring next to her ear. She stuck her hand out from under the blanket and snatched the phone off the night sand. She flipped the top open and then sigh before answering.

"Who is it?" She mumbled as her eyes stayed close. Syaoran's voice could be heard on the other line as he said.

"Raise and shine honey..." He smirked at Sakura's reaction and mumble.

"Who's your honey? It's five in the morning I still have 2 hours before I have to get ready." She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Syaoran shook his head and said.

"That's what you think... Don't remember our deal. You have to make my lunch and after lots of thought I've decided what I wanted." Sakura groaned and sat up. She switched the light on and then grabbed a pen and pad out of the draw. She wrote down what he wanted and then wrote down what he wanted.

"You done yet you've got food here enough to find Tomoyo, Meiling and I" Syaoran thought about it and then said.

"Ok. I'm done. I'll see you later. Don't forget that drink and wrap it in a green cloth and place it in the 'frig." And with that he hung up. Sakura took a few deep breaths and then rolled out of bed.

She picked up the robe at the end of her bed and ran her hands through her messy hair. After placing her cell in her bag she headed into the bathroom for a shower and to wash her face. – It's not like I'm going to have time to eat breakfast today. Sigh. The things I do for my brother. –

Tomoeda International Airport

A guy in his late thirties briskly walked out of the airport. He slipped his sun glasses on and ran his hands through his black hair. He wore a three piece dark red suit and had two other guys standing next to him. He turned towards on of then and asked.

"You got the address?" The one to his right nodded and said. "Yes, the florist said that we could pick them up any time. But she couldn't find any of the roses you asked for." The man rubbed his temple and waved the guy off.

"Just get the car. I have to make a call." He turned around and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. After two seconds he snapped the phone class and then glanced at the other guy. This guy was taller and with a nodded of his head the car they were waiting for came rolling around the curb and gently came to stop in front of them.

"The car is ready boss. The guy nodded and slipped his cell phone back into his pocket.

Once the door was closed he straighten his tie and removed his sun glasses. He noticed the men that he was with taking out their gun and loading them. He look at him and asked in a stern tone.

"What are you doing? Put those away. I don't want to see them until we leave the place. I don't want to scare her and her friends. Do I man myself clear?" The two man nodded and placed them tucked them back into their pants.

"Is there anywhere else you would like to go before we head over?" The man who was looking out the window nodded and said. "To the mall there is something that I forgot to get." The short guy rolled down the glasses divider and said.

"Head over to the mall." The driver nodded and made a right turn as he came to the next light.

WEDDING BELLS Later that morning

Sakura enter the empty office with a sigh. She flipped on the lights with her elbow since her arms where filled with bags. She placed the bag on the floor and sat down on the coach. She removed Syaoran's lunch from her bag and headed towards the kitchen. After putting it away she noticed a note on the wash board.

"Great, just great. They're not going to get back here until 11 because Fennie wants to check out the location of her wedding." She sighed and headed back to the office area and started to remove the items from the bag.

"Sakura you ok?" Came Meiling voice from the door. Sakura spun around and found Meiling standing by the door in a knee length pink skirt and lacey top. Her black hair was parted into two buns and had lose hair framing her face. She walked over to her desk and reached for her sewing kit on the desk.

"Yeah, I just got new samples patterns from this new craft store. Do you know where the boxes of binders are at?" Sakura said as she removed the binder, filled with her work, from her desk and slipped it with the others on the bottom shelf.

"I think Syaoran placed them in a closet." Said Meiling as she sat down in her chair working on the wedding gown for Kikiyo's wedding. Sakura sighed and headed for the closet. Upon opening the door she tripped over a bag.

"Ow..." said Sakura as she sat up and rubbed her knee. Meiling hurried over towards her and helped her up. After helping her towards the chair by the book case Meiling walked over to the item Sakura tripped over. She opened the box and sighed. She turned her head and looked at Sakura.

"What is it Meiling?" Meiling glanced at it and then said. 'The box of binders." She pulled out a couple for Sakura and handed it to her. Then she walked back and placed the box in the closet.

"I thought you said that he put them away." Meiling shrugged and then headed back to her seat. Just then Sakura's cell phone rang and she reached into her pocket of it.

"Syaoran! What the heck was box doing in the middle of the room?" said Sakura in a harsh tone.

"I don't care if the sky is falling or that there were pigs flying out side." Meiling sighed as she heard Sakura yell at Syaoran on the other end. Just then there was knock on the door. She placed the needle she was working with in to the pin cushion on her wrist.

She tugged on her skirt and walked over to the door and noticed a delivery guy dressed in a white t-shirt and dark blue slacks standing there. He smiled at Meiling and said. "Hey, look who I have not seen in a long time?" Meiling smiled in return and said.

"Hiro. What are you doing here?" She noticed the bouquet of sunflowers and asked with a smirk "Oh you shouldn't have, are those for me?" Hiro smiled and then said.

"Sorry, no, they're for Sakura. Is she here?" Meiling eyes sadden and Hiro quickly added.

"But if you want I'll bring you some tomorrow." Meiling looked up and said. "I was just joking. It's alright." She turned and head and noticed Sakura still talking on the phone. She turned her head and said.

"She's kind of busy now... I'll take them for her." Hiro handed her the flowers and fixed his cap and said with a smile on his face. "Let me guess, busy yelling at Syaoran?" Meiling adjusted the flowers in her arm and said in sarcastic tone.

"How did you know that?" Hiro smiled and just as he was about to leave said.

"It was a lucky guess. I'll see you around Meiling." He waved good bye and the headed down the hall way towards the main gate. Meiling made sure that he made it out before turning around and walked back into the room just as Sakura closed her phone. She was heading towards her desk and asked when she noticed the flowers.

"Those are nice. Hiro gave them to you." She smirked and noticed Meiling blush.

"No, these are for you and they are not from Hiro. Besides why would he be giving me flowers." She handed Sakura the bouqet. She smiled and pucked the card off the stem.

"Trust me, he likes you.... Now lets see who they are from." After reading the card she turned towards Meiling and said.

"Get me some water for these. Oh yea do we still have roses in the garden?" Meiling removed the flowers from the desk and as she was heading towards the kitchen said.

"Yea, Eriol just got a new batch yesterday. Why are you asking?" Sakura sighed as she walked over towards the French doors and unlocked it. Before she stepped out in to the garden she said.

"My brother will be coming." Meiling stopped in mid strid and said. "Touya? When is he coming do you want me to get some tea ready?" She asked looking in to Sakura's sparkling green eyes.

"I don't know. But he said he needed me to do a flower arrangement for him." While looking at the flowers and started to work on the arrangement she said. "I know it's not today because he said he'd be here tomorrow. I'm planning to pick him up." Meiling nodded and then said as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Well if you need anything I'm here."

Twenty minutes later

"What I really need is for Syaoran not to get into my hair.." Sakura said walking back in the room with a large rose arrangement. Meiling looked up from her work and smiled. "It looks great Sakura." Sakura smiled in response.

"It sure does. I always said my little sister does great work." Both girl looked up and find a guy in his early thirties dressed in a dark red suit and black hair spiked up. He removed his glasses as two of his man walked through the door. Sakura looked at him and said.

"Onii-chan. What are you doing here? I thought you were coming in tomorrow. I was going to pick you up?" the guy smiled and walked over to his sister. He hugged her and said.

"Thought I'd surprise you. Now do you have a place where we can talk." She nodded and said looking at Meiling. "Do you mind getting me four cups of tea now." Meiling nodded placing her work down on the floor and headed towards the kitchen. Once she was gone Sakura looked Touya and said.

"Why don't we head in to the conference room?" Touya smiled and said. "Lead the way."

Three hrs later

Syaoran entered the office and noticed Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol sitting on the coaches and arm chair staring at the conference room blinds. Syaoran placed his things on his desk and said.

"Hey what are you guys doing just sitting around?" Eriol looked at him and said. "Lower your voice." Syaoran sat down next to Meiling and asked.

"Why and why are the blinds and door of the conference room closed?" Eriol sighed and closed the door.

"Because Sakura's brother is here." Syaorna raised his eyebrow and asked.

"So what the big deal? Her brother is here. We can still work." Tomoyo decided to butt in.

"It's a big deal because her brother gave Sakura the money to open the store and because her brother is a mob boss." Syaoran started to chuckle. They looked at him and sighed.

"We're not kidding. He brother is really a boss." Syaoran stopped chuckle but couldn't help but still smile. "Yeah, right, you mean like the guys in ' Godfather'?" All three of them nodded. But Syaoran couldn't help but smile.

Just then the door of the conference room opened and one of Touya's men stepped out. He glanced at the group and asked "Which one of you is Li Syaoran?" Meiling nudged him and he stood up. He didn't blink as he said.

"I'm Syaoran." The guy nodded and said. "The boss would like to see you." Syaoran took a deep breath as he walked towards the man. – What have I gotten myself in to? Sakura's got some explaining to do big time. –

------------- --------------

AN: there you have it. Part 3 of Engaged to the mob. I hope you like it. Many thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. Until next time, bye!


	4. Change of Plans

Here is it, part 4 of Engaged to the mob. Thanks for the all the reviews and keep them coming.

----------------------- -----------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

------------ ----------------------

Engaged to the Mob

Part 4 (Change of plans)

"You are always like that Onii-chan. Now who are the flowers for? Did you get yourself a new girlfriend?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. Touya smiled back and took a sip of his tea.

"That Sakura is a secret..." The doors of the conference roomed open and Syaoran stepped inside. He glanced at Sakura and then Touya. He bowed slightly and then stood there. Touya offered him a seat next to Sakura. Once he was seat Touya's men placed a cup of tea in front of him. Touya noticed that the tea was cold and said.

"Why don't I get some hot tea?" He was about to stand up when Sakura stopped him. She smiled and took the cup. "I'll get it. Why don't you guys talk?" Syaoran glanced at Sakura and then took a deep breath. – What have I gotten myself in to this time? –

Once Sakura had left the room Syaoran and Touya just stared at each other. After a few minutes Touya smiled and asked "How long have you been dating my sister?" Syaoran froze trying to think of something to say. After a few more minutes of awkwardness he said.

"I started working here for two weeks and we've only been going out for a week." Touya nodded. "I see... I'm glad Sakura has found some one that can keep her in line and I'm sure you're treating her well." Syaoran gave a slight nod and said.

"Yes, sir..." Touya looked at Syaoran and said. "Call me Touya." Syaoran took a deep breath and said. "If you don't mind me asking, but I heard from Sakura that you're a mob boss. Is that correct?" Just then Sakura reappeared and smiled She placed a hot cup of tea in front of Syaoran and said.

"Here's the tea." She slid back into her seat and said. "I hope Onii chan you were playing nice." Touya chuckled and said. "Of course, anyway Syaoran you are correct. I'm still a mob boss but I have my own companies that don't go against the law. Sakura's stores are one of them." Sakura meanwhile shook Syaoran a questionable glance.

One of Touya's men leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Touya checked his watch and stood up. Syaoran and Sakura soon followed and watched as he slipped on his jacket. They gave a slight bow and then walked Touya open to the door where Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol where discussing seating arrangements.

"Take care of yourself Sakura." Said Touya just before he exited the place. Sakura nodded and hugged her brother. He looked at Syaoran and said

"Make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Syaoran nodded and looked at Sakura. "I will." Touya nodded and patted Syaoran on the shoulder. He looked at Sakura on last time and said.

"I'm serious. I don't want you to get into trouble with the Black Dragons. I only took you that stuff so you can watch back." Sakura sighed and nodded

"I understand.... See you around Onii chan" She handed him the roses and walked her brother out the door while Syaoran returned inside. He sat down on his chair and sighed. "That was scary..." Tomoyo and Meiling nodded.

"I'm surprised her brother would come so early. In his letter he said he'd arrive tomorrow." Said Tomoyo thoughtfully. Meiling and Eriol nodded.

"Then again we all know that Touya wouldn't want to drag Sakura into all that stuff even if they aren't in the police spot light." Eriol turned towards Syaoran who had went back to the door and retrieved his things.

"Do you know what that was all about?" Syaoran shrugged and then pulled out a binder from his desk. "I'm not the person you should ask. I didn't even know her brother was a mob boss. Do you really think I'd know what they were talking about? All I know is that until he brother leaves Tomoeda I'm her boyfriend." He said with a sigh at the last part. Tomoyo nodded and then smirked. – So she did ask him... and he agreed. –

Kitchen half an hour later

Sakura was washing out the cups when Tomoyo entered. She placed her cup on the counter and as she pouted herself something to drink she asked.

"What's the deal with you and Syaoran?" Sakura glanced at her and asked in return

"What are you talking about? There was a deal but nothing I can't handle. Don't forget we have to meet with Fennie tonight to go over the stuff at the church. It's at 7pm." Tomoyo sighed and then said as she leaned against the counter sipping from her cup.

"You know, you just changed the topic. But I have a feeling that there is more to the deal that meets the eye. Do you like Syaoran?" Sakura stopped washing the cups and stared at her friend.

"You have got to be joking... I'm only do this for Onii-chan. Once he is gone everything will be back to normal. Syaoran will be the photographer and I'm the wedding planer there is nothing to this job." Tomoyo couldn't help but smirk.

"If you say so, I mean you are the mob boss' sister." She said with a smirk. Sakura smiled and said. "Get out.. before I throw you out." Tomoyo laughed and then exited the room leaving Sakura to finish her job.

Syaoran entered with his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Sakura and then reached for his cup on one of the shelves. After pouring himself something to drink Sakura said.

"Thanks for that save. If you didn't come back when you did I don't think I could have pulled it off." Syaoran smirked and said "Well we did have a deal and I never go back on my word. So I guess for now we're ok. But next time please tell me things." Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran stopped drinking and stared at her. – She has got to be pulling my leg. – He took a deep breath and then said.

"Important things like for example being related to the mob. Like have a mob boss as a brother." Sakura placed the last cup in the cabinet and as she wiped her hands in the towel by the sink said "Why do I scare you?" Syaoran shrugged.

"Not really, but I would like to know what I get myself into." Sakura nodded her head thoughtfully as she redid her hair.

"Next time." She said with a smirk and then exited the room leaving Syaoran with a smile on his face.

Outside by the desk

Sakura glanced around and noticed that everyone was busy. She smiled and sat down in her chair and started to look through the mail. She noticed a black envelope and then glanced around the room. – It can't be, no other mob knows what I look like or where I work. – She quickly flipped the envelope over and pulled out the card. After reading it she stuffed it back in the envelope.

She stood up and grabbed her bag. She placed her things in it and then said as she grabbed her car keys off the hook by the door. "I'm going to the gym. If you need me you know where to find me." With that she exited the room.

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other and then returned to their work. A few seconds later Syaoran enter and asked Eriol who was writing something. "Where did she go?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"What? Who?" Syaoran sighed and placed his cup down on his desk.

"I'm talking about Sakura. Where did she go?" Eriol stopped what he was doing and said.

"She went to the gym." Syaoran stared at Eriol and asked "What do you mean, the gym? We have to be at the church in like half an hour." Eriol stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"Don't worry, Syaoran she just went to blow off steam. She'll be at the church." Syaoran ran his hands through his hair and then said as he removed his coat from the chair "I'll be heading out. I'll see you guys there." But before anyone can stop him Syaoran had already exited the room.

Fitness gym

Sakura sat down on a bench and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes. – I thought I could stay away but I guess I was meant to do this... – Just then the door of room open and Syaoran walked in.

She looked at him and then stood up and head for the locker room. Syaoran followed and said. "Sakura, stop." She stopped and turned around. She looked at him and said.

"You better get going. Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol are waiting for you." Syaoran looked at her and said.

"What are you talking about? Fennie is counting on you. You can't leave us hanging." Sakura stared at him getting angry.

"You have no idea what you are talking... Just go... because I can't be at two places at once or run two things. It isn't right." Syaoran looked at her staring in to her confessed eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I have a feeling it's about your brother. What ever it is then I'm in." Sakura stared at him and said in a harsh voice.

"No, you can't.... It's too dangerous. I don't know how it's going to turn out. I can't risk it." Syaoran walked up too and stared at her. He cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. She resisted at first but gave in a few seconds later gave in. Once they broke apart he said.

"Look you asked me to help you and that's what I'm going to do. You've worked too hard for everything and now you're going to throw it any? I'm not going to let you do that. Besides your brother asked me to keep an eye on you and that's what I'm going to do." Sakura took a deep breath and nodded.

"Give me your phone. I need to make a call to Tomoyo." Syaoran smiled and handed her his phone. Tomoyo picked up after a couple of rings.

"Tomoyo, it's me Sakura. I need you too go to the church and work things out with Fennie. The binder is on my desk. Everything you need is there." Tomoyo nodded and asked in a anxious voice.

"Is everything alright? Syaoran went to look for you?" Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was looking at the large windows.

"Yeah, everything is alright. You don't have to worry... I'll see you soon." She hung up which cause he to turn and look at her.

"You ready?" She smiled and then said.

"Almost... I just need to make one last phone call and then all I have to do and change and we are all set." She said and then flipped the phone open one last time to call someone.

------------------- -------------------------------------------------

AN: There you have it. I'm not sure where I'm going to take this but I hope you like it. Hoping to finish soon so I can work on another story which I think you'll enjoy. But until then please review. Once again thanks for all the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. two sides

Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next part. I hope you like it.

----------------- --------------------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

----------------------- ---------------

Engaged to the Mob

Part 5 (Two sides)

Sakura stood outside on the sidewalk dressed in a gray suit pants and jacket. Inside to complete the outfit she wore a sparkly tank top. Her hair was clipped back in to a mini ponytail and had a red sparkly clip to hold in place. Syaoran glanced at her as they stood under the street lamp. She looked at him and asked

"What are you looking at?" He smiled and said.

"You look different that's all. Really dressed up, that's all." Sakura snorted and said. "Does that mean I don't look nice during my day job?" Syaoran shook his head and said.

"No... that's what I meant." His cheeks turning red. Sakura just giggled and returned her eyes to the front. Just then a black car pulled up in front of them and a guy sitting in the first stepped out. This guy was as tall as Syaoran but as older then him. He wore a black suit and his eyes where hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. His silver hair reflected the street lamp.

"Everything ready, Yuki?" the guy removed his glasses and looked at Sakura.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea. If your brother finds out then I'm going to get in trouble." Sakura walked towards the car and patted the guy on the shoulders.

"I know, but this is something I have to do. I'll be fine just trust me..." said Sakura who nodded towards Syaoran who followed her. Yuki sighed. – Touya is going to have my head when he finds out. – Once they were settled he slammed the door shut and returned to his seat in the front seat.

Inside the car

Sakura who was glancing out the window turned too look at Syaoran who had said her name. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and said. "Yes?" He smiled and t hen asked.

"Where are we going?" Sakura smiled and said.

"Somewhere... " Syaoran was about to say something else when she placed her finger on his lips. "You wanted to follow me so be quite. You'll find out soon enough." And with that she looked out the window. Syaoran looked at her and then returned his attention back to the window.

Warehouse

Sakura stepped out of the car and looked at surroundings. She glanced at Yuki and asked. "This is the place?" He nodded and said. "This is the place. Hiroshi is inside. Do you need me to go in with you?" She looked at him and said.

"I have Syaoran. You can just wait in the car." He nodded and watched at Sakura and Syaoran opened the door to the warehouse and stepped inside.

Once inside Sakura and Syaoran walked down a narrow isle until they came to a tall muscular guy. He was dressed in a black suit and stood between the couple and the door. He glanced at Sakura and smirked.

"What's a girl like you doing here? Why don't you come join me for a drink?" Syaoran was about to step in between him and Sakura but she held him back. He looked her.

"It's alright.." She looked at the guy again and said as her eyes narrowed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter I'm here to see Hiroshi and that's the only thing." The guy sighed and back a way. He knocked on the door and said to one of the guys inside "She's here." The guy nodded and opened the door further to let her in.

Sakura glanced around the room and stood there with Syaoran next to her. Her eyes settled upon a guy sitting at a round desk. He looked at Sakura said. "This must be Sakura the sister of mob boss Touya. I must say you are very pretty. Have a seat." Sakura and Syaoran slid in the chair and looked at him.

"Enough of this bull. What do you want?" she asked staring at him. He smiled and said as he took a puff of his pipe.

"I like a girl who knows what she wants." Syaoran snorted inward and said "We don't have time for this. Tell us what you want." Hiroshi glanced at Syaoran and then back at Sakura.

"He's your guy?" She just looked at him and said.

"Yes, Now get to the point. Like he said we don't have time for any this." Hiroshi nodded and snapped his figures. A guy with red hair stepped out with a desk of cards on a tray.

"I want your brother's casino. But since he wouldn't give it to me I thought I'd work it out with you." Sakura stared at him and said.

"You know very well that my brother will not give it to you..." Hiroshi nodded and said. "Fine then I want your shop. Either way I'll get what I want." Sakura stared at him and said calmly

"And if I don't want to, then what." Hiroshi removed the cards from the tray and said.

"Then we play for it, Black Jack. If you win I'll leave you alone and if you lose I get you and your shop." Syaoran gave Sakura an uncertain look and with his eyes tried to tell her what he thought. Sakura smiled and said

"It's alright." She looked at Hiroshi and said. "Fine. One game; winner takes all."

Hiroshi empty out his pipe and smiled. "You're on." – Like she can beat me. –

Two minutes later Sakura and Syaoran looked at the cards in Sakura's hand. They took a deep breath and then she placed the cards down. She looked at the deal and said tapping the table lightly "Stay." The dealer nodded.

Hiroshi looked at the dealer and said. "Double." The deal slid two cards face down towards him and waited as he looked at him. He smirked and then looked into Sakura's confident eyes. He flipped the cards open and said. "20, what do you have?" Sakura smirked and said.

"21, I win." Hiroshi sighed and said. "Damn. You can go....." Sakura stood up with Syaoran behind her. She gave slight bow and said. "Oh yea, I never told you what would happen if I won." Hirsohi glanced at her and asked in an annoyed tone.

"What is it?" Sakura smiled and said. "That you leave my brother and gang alone and never bother me again. Or I will not be as nice." And with that she left with Syaoran at tow.

Outside the ware house

Yuki exited the car as Sakura and Syaoran walked towards him. He glanced nervously and asked as the wind blow his hair. "How did everything go?" The couple smirked and said.

"Great Yuki, and now the Black Dragons will no longer bother you guys." She was about to step into the car and when he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura patted Yuki on the shoulder.

"Everything is alright. If Onii-chan asks, tell you don't know what's going on. Now lets go.. I feel like have some drinks." She turned to Syaoran as they stepped car

"Where do you want to go?" Syaoran thought about and said. "LUNA" Sakura nodded and said. "LUNA it is."

LUNA

Sakura smiled and took a sip of her drink. Syaoran smiled and said as he leaned back in his seat. "I didn't know you knew how to play black Jack." Sakura smirked and said.

"There are many things that you don't know about me. I tend to keep them to myself because I feel that other people shouldn't know about it." Syaoran looked at her and said.

"Well you should tell me about I'm your boyfriend." Sakura smiled as she ran her hands through the hair she had tied up. "That's true.... But still there are some things that are meant to be kept a secret. But to tell you the truth we were lucky to have gotten exactly 21 the fist time. If not I don't think I would have been about to win." Syaoran nodded his head in agreement. He raised his cup and said with a grin on his face.

"To.... Winning it on the first run and may we pull off the stunt." Sakura lifted her cup and gently knocked it against his.

"Here, here..." They both took a sip and then as Sakura was twirling her straw she glanced up at him and said.

"Does not mean I still have to make you lunch and clean your house." Syaoran looked at her and smirked. "What do you think?" She sighed and then took another sip of her drink.

"I guess you're right..." Syaoran looked at her and then said.

"But since we won and we didn't get caught I guess I can lessen the deal. Cancel the lunch making." Her face lit up when she heard those words. "But you still need to clean my place until Kikiyo's wedding." Sakura nodded and then said.

"Ok...." Syaoran waved to the waiter and ordered another beer. When the waiter arrived with the beer Sakura paid him. She smiled and said. "My treat.. You don't need to pay me back." Syaoran smiled and nodded slipped his money back in his pocket. He leaned back against his seat and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran shook his head and said. "You know I like you like this...." She gave a sly grin and said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well you better enjoy it while it last because once the sun raises I'll be back to normal." Syaoran smiled and shook his heads.

----------------------- --------------

AN: There you have it part 5. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. Until next time, bye.


	6. speechless

Here it is part 6. Thanks for all the reviews.

NOTE: Four days later

------------------- ----

"talk

-thoughts

setting

-------- -------------- --

Engaged to the Mob

Part 6 (Speechless)

Sakura stood at the front door of WEDDING BELLS. She glanced at her watch and sighed. – It's 10:23... where the heck is he? – Tomoyo walked up the stairs towards the door and gave Sakura a bewildered look.

"What are you doing out here. I thought you said Kikiyo was coming to change her mind again." Sakura dragged her attention away from the street and looked her.

"Yeah, She said she was coming to change something but she didn't say what..." She then turned her attention back to the street. Tomoyo waved her in front of her face breaking Sakura's thoughts away from the street once more.

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No nothing is wrong." Sakura once again returned her attention back to the street.

"Then why do you seem so distracted?" Sakura sighed and then said "I'm just thinking about something... that's all..." Tomoyo nodded and handed her one of the bags she was carrying to Sakura.

"Good, then you can help bring this inside." Sakura sighed and nodded. As they walked in Sakura asked. "What is all this?" This time it was Tomoyo's time to shrug.

"Don't really know. Eriol just told me to get it for him." She pushed open the door for Sakura and then placed them on the coffee table.

"Next time he better be ready to carry all those boxes to the wedding." Sakura chuckled as she sat down at her desk. "Let me guess, he won the rock, scissor thing and you had to carry the things for Fennie's wedding." Tomoyo sighed and slumped down in one of the arm chairs.

"How did you know?" Sakura and Meiling who had enter the room from the kitchen.

"Because you're a horrible lair." Said Meiling who seat down across from her. Tomoyo gave pouted looked and then tossed a pillow towards her and said.

"Shut up...." Just then the doors opened and Eriol and Syaoran walked in. The girl stopped and then walked back to their desk. Sakura glanced at him from her desk and then walked up to him when he had settled down and was glancing through the negatives.

"Do you have time to talk? I want to talk to you about something." He turned his head and nodded.

They walked out on to the patio and sat down at the iron table and chairs. Syaoran placed his hands in his pocket and leaned back in his seat. Syaoran looked at her and then asked.

"You want to get out of cleaning my place this Saturday?" She looked up at him for a moment and shook her head. He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"Is it about what happed that night at the gym?" She shook her head again. Then after a few minutes she said. "I need you to have dinner with my brother and I tonight. He said that he wants to ask you something and you have to be there." Syaoran thought about it and then said with a smile on his face.

"That should be easy... It can't be as hard as meeting him the first time. What time is the dinner?" Sakura pulled out a note card with the mob's seal in it. She slid it across the table and took another deep breath.

"Tonight at 8:30 at this location. Since Fennie will be having her own photographers you don't have to come to the wedding tonight. I'll meet you there....." She brushed some of her bangs from her eyes. "Just show this to the guy at the door he'll show you to the table." Syaoran picked up the card and glanced at it.

"Ok... tonight at 8:30..." Sakura nodded and then stood up and walked back inside to find Tomoyo yelling at Eriol for making her carry all the bags. Sakura glanced at Syaoran and smirked.

Street later that night

Syaoran was glancing through a window display dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants. He glanced at his watch and sighed. – I still have 1 hour before I have to meet up with Sakura. I should have gone and helped her move the things in to the church. Then again she said that she didn't need help.... – He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

After looked at the window display of engagement rings he started walking again. A few stores down he noticed a girl who was two inches short then him. She wore a blue dress and silver sandals to match the purse, which she moved back on her shoulders. Her hair had some red highlights and her brown eyes reflected the street lamp.

Syaoran blinked as the girl draw near. – It can't be? – The girl noticed Syaoran when she looked up from the ground as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She stopped short just as they were two feet apart. She looked at him and then said.

"Hi..." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Nakura.... How have you been?" She smiled and said

"Good, and you?" She smiled and said. "I'm well..." She shifted her weight to the other foot just as he noticed a sparkling diamond ring on her left hand. He looked up and said "Congratulation." She looked at him bewildered.

He shifted his gaze to her ring. She looked down and then smiled. She lifted her hand up and gave the ring a light twirl and then said.

"Thanks.... I'm getting married in three days. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Syaoran shook his head. "No.. I'm not seeing anyone." Nakura nodded and then said.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone." He nodded in agreement and then he glanced at his watch. – Thank god, I better get going. I still have to take a bus over there. –

"I better get going. I'm meeting a few of my friends for dinner." Nakura nodded and then said as she was about to walk around him when she said. "I'll see you around there." He nodded and watched as she walked away.

Restaurant

The waiter turned turn towards Syaoran said. "They're in here." He pulled open the door to relieve a room a large windows and a giant chandelier. He found other people sitting at there table. He eyes came across Sakura dressed a silver dress and her amber hair was curled and pinned back with butterfly clips. He nodded towards the waiter and said.

"Thank you." He tipped the guy and then headed towards the table. Sakura smiled when she saw him. "Looks like I bet you here." She said as he sat down. He smiled and removed the napkin from his plate. Just then her cell phone rang. She snatched it off the table and said.

"Hello, Onii-chan...you what?.... ok.. .thanks I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up and snapped her phone close. He looked at her and then asked.

"What happened?" She looked at him and said. "I'm sorry about that.. Onii-chan has something to do... He can't come but he wants us to enjoy the dinner." Syaoran nodded and said. "Sure... why don't we get started .... I've been hungry since forever." Sakura smiled and said "Sure." She removed her napkin from her plate and lifted her hand up and waved the waiter over.

Front of Sakura's door

They stopped in front of her door. She took a deep breath and then as she placed the key in the door she said "I had a nice time.. thanks for the evening...." Syaoran smiled and said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it... I don't think I ever had that much fun. Did you notice the lady that was at the next table.." She couldn't help from snickering.

"And then when the waiter slipped the ice on to her back and then she jumped up.." She giggled and said. "If she jumped any higher we would have been able to see the stars clearer." She nodded as she turned the key.

When they heard the click she turned around and said "You want to come in for coffee?" Syaoran thought about it for a few seconds and then said.

"Maybe some other time.." She nodded and then entered the apartment.

"Well goodnight.." she said as she was about to close the door.

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Once the door closed and he heard the door lock from the inside he sighed and headed towards the elevator. – I wish I can come in... but not now... -

Next morning, WEDDING BELL

Sakura smiled as she placed the photo's from other weddings in front of a girl who had her hair tied in a semi pony tail. She wore a blue knee length skirt and top to match. Her brow eyes sparkled as she looked at the photos and then she looked up.

"I love them I think I will use him for my wedding." Sakura took a sip of her tea and said.

"That's great... He should be returning soon." The girl smiled and took a sip of her tea also. Afterward she looked at Sakura and said.

"I'm sorry, I have not been coming here in person." Sakura shook her head. "It's alright... as long as you know what you want." Just then the door opened and Syaoran walked in. He dropped his things on his desk and asked.

"Sakura, I'm here. What is that you needed me to do?" he asked as he was about turn around. Sakura looked up and said. "I asked Eriol to call you because I'd like you to meet the bride of the photo's you'll be taking in two days. I thought you'd like to work things out with her."

The girl looked up from the photo's once again and then turned her head to the right as Syaoran turned around. He stood there in shock for a few minutes and said.

"Nakaru....."

------------------- ------------------------

AN: There you have it part 6... Thanks for all of your reviews. Keep them coming....Until the next chapter,bye!


	7. closed doors

Here it is part 7.... Enjoy.

------------ ------------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

-- ----------------------

Engaged to the Mob

Part 7 (Closed doors)

"Syaoran, are you alright?" asked Sakura who noticed that Syaoran had not said anything for a few minutes. Syaoran shook his head and said.

"Yea, sorry about that.. Nakura.... So I guess we meet again." said Syaoran heading over to the sitting area. Nakura smiled and then said.

"So are you still willing to take my photos at my wedding?" He smiled and said.

"Sure. Lets get started" He grabbed a note pad by the side table and started to write something.

Sakura glanced at the both of them and then cleared her throat. She smiled at Nakura and said. "I have some things to take care of.. I'm sure you can take it from here right Syaoran?" She asked as she looked at him. Syaoran nodded his head and ran his hands through his hair.

She stood up and looked at Tomoyo who had walked in through the back door. "I'll see you all later and Nakura it was nice meeting you." She grabbed of couple of blue binders and tugged on Tomoyo's shirt signaling her to follow.

Outside on the Patio

"Sakura, what was that all about?" Asked Tomoyo as she sat down glancing through the window. Sakura who was writing something on a pad shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't know... Does it look like I know?" she asked as she also glanced at Syaoran hunched over the coffee table.

"I don't know... you seem to be spend your night's at his place... thought you might... you know..." She raised an eyebrow at the amber hair girl who just shook her head as she worked. "Know things about him that we don't." Sakura snorted at that comment as she worked.

"I'm only there because it's part of this deal he and I made concerning my brother... But now that you mention it, he is acting kind of weird. He's never really froze in front of a client before." She said in a puzzled tone

"She is pretty... Maybe she's someone he met and he has a crush on her." Tomoyo answered as she flipped through one of the blue binders in the table. She rests her elbow on the table and propped her head up with her right hand.

"Or maybe they had a one night stand..." Sakura looked up at gave a somewhat shocked looked.

"No way... Syaoran...." Tomoyo shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"You never know. Looks can be deceiving you know." Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued her work.

"I know that.. Why do you think I broke with must of my boyfriend? Those scumbags. It's just as Syaoran does not seem like the type that would do that." She responded in a semi depressed tone which Tomoyo pretended not to notice.

Just then Meiling walked through the yard and noticed Sakura and Tomoyo sitting and working. She was dressed in a pair of fade black jeans and blue button down shirt. Her black her was tied together with a blue crunchy. She plopped down on the remaining empty chair and asked.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you guys were helping Nakura with the wedding plains. You know her wedding is in three days right?" Tomoyo shrugged and said.

"Yeah, we know.. .We just wanted to give Syaoran some privacy that's all." Meiling nodded and then stood up. Just as she reached over the table for one of the files she noticed Nakura. She blinked and slumped back in to her seat.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura who looked from her work. Meiling turned her head slowly and said.

"That's Nakura Chan.... I can't believe she's here." Sakura and Tomoyo both stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What are you talking about, Meiling?" asked Tomoyo.

"The girl Syaoran is with is his ex-girlfriend." Tomoyo and Sakura stared at Meiling in shock and hissed.

"You have got to joking..... Nakura is Syaoran ex.... That's why he was acting strange before.... So you think we should go in and stop them?" asked Tomoyo who has adjusted herself in her seat to get a better look at what was going on inside. Sakura meanwhile had stopped working and was now leaning back in her seat.

"I think he can handle it..... It's just going to be weird for him I guess. I think when they broke up he still liked her." Said Meiling who now rested her head on her hand. Sakura and Tomoyo sighed and then turned to look at Syaoran through the window.

"Sakura, you want to have dinner with us and maybe go shopping with us?" asked Tomoyo, after glancing through the window, with a smirk on her face, knowing well enough that she had to head over to Syaoran's place.

"Yea, it will be fun.." Added Meiling who also knew that Sakura was head over to Syaoran place but liked to see her try to think of excuses.

"I have plans so I can't go." She said as she shifted in her seat. Meiling and Tomoyo glanced at each other and started to giggled. Sakura looked up from her work and asked.

"What's so funny? It's true I really do have something to." Tomoyo contained her giggles for a few minutes and responded. "We know you're busy. You have a date with your boyfriend." Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"I knew there had to be a reason why you asked me. You just wanted to see me freak out mentally." Meiling and Tomoyo dubbled over with laugher and said between gasps. "We're kind of sorry but it was too hard to resist." Sakura just shook her head in disbelief and continued with her work. – Sometimes I wonder why I even work with them. –

Inside

Syaoran cleared his throat to make sure he had his voice. He glanced at Nakura before saying. "I think that's all..... I'll see you in a few days." And with that he stood up and was about to grab his things and head for the conference room.

"Wait Syaoran." He froze and turned around. He turned and looked at her as he took a deep breath. – Just relax. Nothing is going to happen.... – Nakura looked at him as she slipped her bag over her shoulder.

"Can I call you if I have any questions?" Her eyes glazed into his as she waited for him to answer. He blinked and the reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card. "You can reach me here." She took the card and placed it in her pocket. With a smile on her face she stood up and gave and slight bow.

"Thanks again Syaoran.. "And with that she left the store. Once she was gone he slumped down sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. – That was close. –

Syaoran's apartment later that night

Sakura sighed and wiped her forehead when she finally got the coach back to it's original spot. She removed her apron and rubber gloves and placed them on the coffee table. – This is the last time I clean under the coach. - She sighed once more before grabbing the items that she tossed on to the coffee table and head into the kitchen.

She placed them back and then turned and grabbed the lemon cake she baked and headed into the dining room just as Syaoran enter the apartment looking drunk. She turned just as he stumbled in and glanced at Sakura.

"Hey you're still here." She sighed and helped him to the coach. – What have you been doing.... What if Onii-chan had sent someone to look after you? –

"How much did you have to drink?" Syaoran smirked as he turned his head to look at her.

"Only three bottles, mom. That's not a lot. I still made it home." Sakura sighed and loosen the first two buttons of his shirt. Afterward she walked into the kitchen to make him some tea.

"Here drink this." She said handing his the cup. He glanced at her and with a sigh took to the cup and took a few sips.

"You know you should be careful. My brother could be checking up on you." He glanced at her once again and then placed the cup on the table.

"You know I am sick of hearing you talk about your brother. So what if he sees me drinking, everyone drinks... And maybe it's a good think that he catches me.... That way we can stop playing this game and I can finally worry about myself.." Sakura leaned back for a second, stunned. But before she could respond, his head landed on her lap.

"Syaoran? Syaoran..." She said gently shaking him. After a few minutes with no responds she ran her hands through her hair.

"Great.... Now I have to carry him in. Couldn't he have just fallen asleep on his bed." Placed his right arm on her shoulder and then stood up. She placed his other free arm around his waist and once she was sure that he was fine they headed into the bed room.

Syaoran's bedroom

Sakura pulled the cover up over his shoulders and sighed. Her eyes glanced up to his peaceful face and then she headed out of the bed room to grab a new cup of tea for him. – Guess, I shouldn't have placed that assignment on him. Eriol could have done the job. I should have taken from him this afternoon. –

She returned later with the tea and wash bin, filled with cold water and a wash cloth. She placed the items on the nightstand and then seat down on his chair. After a few minutes she rung the towel dry and wiped his face with it. She ran her hands through her hair and she placed the towel down and then sat down once again.

Next morning WEDDING BELLS

Tomoyo and Eriol sighed and rubbed their eyes as they entered the shop hallway. Tomoyo glanced at Eriol and said "You know we would be on time if we had taken the bus. I told you there were going to be many people." Eriol rolled his eyes and then walked in front of her.

"We'll if someone had not crashed my car in to the street lamp; we could have driven to the work." He placed his hand on the doorknob, which lead to the office. He turned the knob twice which didn't move. – Great, the doors locked. – He turned his head and asked.

"You have the spare key?" Tomoyo adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she shook her head.

"No, Meiling has it today. Why do you ask?" Eriol sighed and stared at through the glass window in to the pitch black office and answered in an annoyed tone.

"Because Sakura has not shown up and we're locked out. When is Meiling coming in?" Tomoyo sighed and slumped down in the wooden floor.

"Not until this afternoon. She has to pick up some supplies in Tokyo. I can't believe Sakura has not shown up it. It's 8:54, she's never late."

Syaoran's room at the same time

Syaoran rubbed his eyes and groaned as he stared at his ceiling. He sighed and then blinked as his mind recalled what happened the night before. "How the heck did I get here?" He felt an arm on his chest as he tried to seat up. He turned and lowered his gaze towards the arm.

There lay Sakura hunched over the edge of his bed. Her hand rested on the mattress and her right hand clenched the towel and her left hand stretched out on him. He sighed and removed her arm which caused her to stir.

"Hey you're awake." She said as she pushed herself up and ran her hand through her tangled hair.

"Yeah, sorry about waking you." She shrugged and then smiled. As she tossed the towel into the half empty wash bin she asked.

"It's all right.... Syaoran about your assignment..." She stopped for a few seconds making sure she knew what to say. After a deep breath she said, "You alright about working with Nakura?" Syaoran swung his legs over the edge and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? It's just a job... I can handle it." She turned and looked at him with an uncertain look.

"You sure... because if I not I can ask Eriol to it. I mean he's not that good but I'm sure it would be fine." Syaoran stared to get annoyed with her answer and sighed. His eyes narrowed as he said.

"I said, I was fine with it.... Would you stop it, with the questions," - For god sakes. – "I told you I was fine with it." He grabbed his rob and headed out the door. Sakura slumped on to the wooden floor and sighed. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and sigh. – Guess I shouldn't have asked that. I didn't think he would get so mad. – She took a deep breath and then grabbed the wash bin and headed to the kitchen where she had breakfast ready for him.

Dinning room

Just as she placed a plate in front of his chair she glanced at the clock on the wall. She blinked twice to make sure she had read the time correctly and gasped. – Oh my god, it's 9:12.. I'm late... -

She pulled out a sticky pad and pen from her pocket and scribbled down a note. Afterward she grabbed her things off the hook by the door and hurried out. Just as the front door locked Syaoran entered the dinning room. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans.

"Sakura I'm sorry about what I said before.... I was ..." He stopped in mid-sentence because he noticed the note on his plate which read. ' Sorry, about before. Hope you enjoy the breakfast.... I made tea instead of coffee. Hope it helps with your hangover. Don't forget about our lunch date with my brother.' Syaoran couldn't help smile as he sat down.

------------- ---------- --------

AN: There you have it... I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and I'll see you in the next part, 'till then, bye!


	8. not so easy

Here it is prt 8 of Engaged to the mob. With Syaoran's ex-girlfriend around will he and Sakura still be able to pull off their little stunt? Well read to find out.

------------- -------------- -------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

------------- ------------ --------

Engaged to the Mob

Part 8 (Not so easy)

Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol where seated around the living room area. All three of them hunch over the coffee table with files spread all over the place. They glanced at Sakura and then turned their attention over to Syaoran.

After a few minutes Tomoyo hissed in a whisper. "What do you think happened?" Meiling forced herself from looking at them and hissed back.

"I'm not really sure. But they seem to acting really strange. I mean Sakura came to work late for once. You don't think they..." Her eyes darted towards the couple who were working across from each other before saying. "you-know..." Eriol took a sip of his soda before answering.

"I'm not really sure and I don't think Syaoran would be that kind of guy. I mean if your info was correct and Nakura was assigned to Syaoran then he wouldn't, would he?" Meiling and Tomoyo who had turned their heads towards the couple but turned their head and looked at him. Tomoyo slapped him on the arm and hissed a little too loud.

"Come on Syaoran's a guy. If he came home drunk and tried to you-know, Sakura would have kicked his ass into the next century." Meiling and Eriol after a few minutes nodded in agreement. But not shortly after did Syaoran slam his hand on his desk and with clench fist and narrow amber eyes, hissed.

"You know we can hear you from here." Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol gulped and turned their head slowly, just enough to see that him walk out through the front door.

Sakura leaned back in her seat and sighed, while Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol cleaned up the mess they made and headed for their desk. Once they were settled Tomoyo leaned over and asked.

"Was it something we said?" Sakura looked at her and said as she grabbed her mug.

"Yea, you can say that... Nothing really to worry about; I'm sure he's fine." With that she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Kitchen

Once in the kitchen she sighed and headed for the coffee machine. After pouring herself a cup of steaming hot coffee she stood at the counter. – Should I call him? What if he mad? ... What am I saying? We have a lunch date with my brother and he has not told me if he was showing up. –

She reached into her pocket and dialed his phone number. After a couple of rings Syaoran finally picked up. Sakura took a deep breath before asking him.

"You alright, you walked before I could say anything." Syaoran sighed and said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to get some fresh air." Sakura was silent for a moment and then asked.

"I was worried for a moment, you walking out of there so fast and all. Are you having lunch with me and brother?" Her heart jumped a beat as she waited for his answer.

"Yeah, I'll be there.... Don't worry... I'll see you later... I'm going to pick up some film." Sakura said she understood and would call him with the location for lunch when her brother called.

Street around noon

"Ok, the diner at the corner of Maple Ave. Do you want me to get anything? You know like a fruit basket or something?" asked Syaoran as he waited to cross the street.

"No, Onii-chan is really fond of fruit baskets. Says it remains him of being sick in the hospital. Just bring yourself." Sakura answered.

"Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." And then he hung up. He brushed some hair out of his eyes and then started walking when the sign said 'walk'

As he was walking he passed a café with a large window with tables seat up next to it. Syaoran glanced inside and noticed the quite setting and smiled. – I'll have to treat Sakura to this place soon. After all, I have to make up for being such a butt to her last night.- He brushed some of his hair our of his eyes as he was walking pass the window he noticed Nakura sitting at the table by herself.

Her brown hair was tied up in a bun and dressed in a pair of gray jeans and white top. Her coat was draped over the back of the chair. She sighed and was going to leave when she felt someone sit across from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm about to leave right now." She said was a cracked voice. But before she could even get out of her seat, the person said.

"Stay...." She turned her head and found herself looking at Syaoran. He gave a half-hearted smile and said. "You're not just going to leave me sitting here by myself are you?" She returned the smile with one of her own as she settled back in her seat.

A waitress came by with a menu for Syaoran and asked. "What would you like?" Without looking at the menu he said. "Cup of coffee would be fine." He gave Nakura a look asking if she wanted anything and she said. "Cup of coco." The waitress nodded and walked away.

Once she was gone Nakura smiled and asked. "What are you doing here?" Syaoran leaned back in his seat and said.

"I was just walking by... and then I saw you sitting here. Is something wrong?" She averted her gaze for a few seconds before she said. "It's Joe.... But I don't want to bother you with my problems." He shook is head.

"It's all right.. That's what I'm here for.... We are still friends right?" She reached over the table and squezzed his hand.

"Always, Syaoran...." He smiled and they parted just as the waitress returned with their order. Once the waitress disappeared again he said.

"Now tell me what is bothering you..."

Diner on Maple street

Sakura looked at her watch for the tenth time she sat there, in a booth here the back of the diner. She sighed as she glanced at the door. Touya took in a deep breath and then said after a while.

"Maybe you should call him." Sakura looked at him and said

"I did, but he turned off his cell..." She looked up once again when she heard the door chimes ring. She sighed when the person, who enter was not Syaoran. She looked at her brother who was now looking at his watch. Her eyes darkened as she asked

"You need to go somewhere?" Touya smirked and said.

"I have a meeting in three hours that all. We can still wait for him to show up." She shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Onii-chan. I don't wait to you keep them waiting. We'll just order and when he shows up he'll order his own." Said Sakura, who waved over a waiter.

"You sure, because I still have time.." She shook her head as she turned her attention to the menu taped to the table.

"I'm sure... Now lets order before the stuff I want disappears." And with the the waiter started to write down what she wanted.

An hr later

"Thanks for the lunch, Onii-chan." Sakura said with a smile on her face and her arm linked with his. Touya smiled and brushed his hair back.

"Glad you liked it... I'm sorry about Syaoran not being able to come." Sakura sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm not.... Totally killing him when I see him later." Touya chuckled at his sister's reaction and said.

"Hey don't be too hard on him. Some day he might become my future brother-in-law" Sakura looked up at him with a strange look on her face. – You have got to be joking.... At this rate we'll kill each other... I'm just soo mad I can't think straight.-

"Whatever you say Onii chan." Just as they were about to cross the street Touya narrowed his eyes and asked pointing towards a café. "Is that Syaoran in there talking to a girl?" Sakura looked at Touya again and then turned her attention to where he was pointing.

"I don't think so. Onii-chan I think you're seeing things" she said with a forced giggled. – That is him.... I'm totally going to kill him.- Touya wanted to cross the street but Sakura stopped him when she asked.

"Where are you going? Your car is parked over there." She said wanting to drag Touya down the street. He turned and looked at her. "I want to see who that girl is... Do you know her?" He asked as she tried to drag her away.

"No. I don't know... Come one we don't wait to be late... you might have to pay extra if you are late." – Of course I do. It's Nakura... I can spot her a mile away... wait a minute... why do I sound so jealous? I'm just borrowing Syaoran. – With a defeated look Touya followed Sakura down the street they were walking on before towards the parking lot.

Later that day

"Sakura wake up" said Meiling hunched over her on the coach at WEDDING BELLS. Sakura groaned and rubbed her eyes open. Her eyes darted around the place and noticed that everyone had left. Meiling and her were the only ones there.

"Where's everyone?" asked Sakura as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Meiling sat down on the coffee table and said.

"They went home. It's 6:34.." Sakura gave her a look and the ran her hands through her tangled amber hair.

"I see..... Did Syaoran come in at all in the afternoon?" Meiling shook her head as she handed Sakura a glass of water.

"No, he called and met him outside and handed him his things. He said that he would be here early tomorrow morning. He said he had something to take care of. Sakura are you alright?" She looked at Meiling and gave a quick smile.

"I'm fine... I just have a lot on my mind." She swung her legs over the coach and headed for her desk where her coat and bag lied.

"I have to get going... there is something I need to clear up... You don't mind locking up for me do you?" Meiling stood up from her spot at the coffee table and said.

"No not at all. Drive safely." She shouted as Sakura slipped on her coat and headed out the door. Once Sakura had left she sighed and shook her head. – Something really strange is going on. –

Outside Syaoran's building

Sakura pulled her silver car in to a spot and turned off the engine. She sighed and glanced out towards the building. The lights of Syaoran's apartment where on but were blocked somewhat with the curtains pulled. She sighed and closed her eyes. – I do have right to know what the heck is going on... right so now all I have to do is make my way up to his place. Suck up Sakura, for god sakes, you're the sister of a mob boss. – She quickly unbuckled herself and made her way towards his apartment.

Outside Syaoran's apartment

Sakura sighed and took a deep breath, as she stood in front of the door that lead to Syaoran's place. – You're here already. Just knock on the door.... – She raised her head and pressed the door bell twice.

After a few minutes Sakura sighed when no one answered. She sighed and was about to leave when the door opened. Syaoran stood there with the first two buttons undone and in a pair of dark blue jeans.

"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran who looked at Sakura in a dais. She looked at him and said.

"We need to talk....about this afternoon." But she didn't get to continue because she was taken back by the sight she saw which was Nakura, wrapped in green towel and dripping wet hair. Her eyes darken as she looked at the couple standing in front of her.

----------------- --------------- ------------

AN: There you have it... To tell you the truth... I didn't think the story would turn out the way it did. But then again I'm pretty happy that it did. Please review and I'll you in the next part. So until then, bye... PS. Ideas are welcome... so place them in the review box and I'll try to put it in.


	9. misunderstanding

Here it is part 9 of Engaged to the Mob. Thanks for the all the reviews…. Keep them coming…. Now on with the story.

------------- -------------- ---------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

------------- ---- - -------

Engaged to the Mob

Part 9 (Misunderstanding)

Sakura looked at Syaoran and then at Nakura who had quickly retreated to the bedroom to change. Syaoran opened the door wider allowing her to enter but she declined the offer. She looked at him and then sighed.

"You know I knew you still …. but I didn't think the two if you would do something like that." Her eyes narrowed the more she though about it. Syaoran looked at her giving her stare. He was not sure what to say for a few seconds.

"Sakura, it's not what you think…. Nothing bad happened between us…" She stopped him in mid sentence and said in a stern but pissed off tone.

"Forget it, you know…. I was really worried when you didn't show up for lunch today and now I guess, I know why you didn't even go back to office." She stopped and sighed – You know you could try to say something… anything…. What the heck is wrong? –

When he finally came to her with nothing she said. "I'll see you tomorrow…" and she turned to leave. He grabbed hold of her upper arm stopping for a minute. She looked down at her arm and said.

"I suggest you let go now because I'm really mad right now and I don't want to hurt you." Syaoran just looked at her and then with a sigh did as he was told. He watched as she headed towards the elevator and then entered without looking back at him.

He sighed as he closed the door again. – Now look at what you've down…. – His thoughts where interrupted when he found Nakura sitting on his coach sipping a cup of tea. She looked up when he entered the living room.

"You like her don't you?" asked Nakura as she leaned back in her seat. Syaoran sighed as slumped down on to the arm chair.

"I really don't know… I mean, we've only really known each other for a couple of weeks…." He turned his head and looked at her.

"You really think I like her?" Nakura nodded as she reached into her purse for her cell phone.

"There is just something about Sakura…. But trust me you like her…. Why don't you go talk to her…." Syaoran sighed and slumped back into his seat.

"Look, I have to get going my wedding is in like 16 hours. I'll see you at the church." She said as stood up and headed for the door. Syaoran tow behind so he could lock the door for her.

Once at the door, Nakura turned and kissed him on the cheek lightly. She smiled and said. " Thanks for that shower. I really don't want to go to Joe's place smelling funny."

"No, problem… that's what friends are for right?" he said leaning against the door frame. She just smiled in response. " Thanks again… I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded as she walked towards the elevator.

Touya's place around 10:34pm

Sakura sighed as entered the hallway of her brother's mansion. She slipped her shoes off and reached for the bags of junk food on the wooden floor. Yuki mean while was about to head off to bed when he spotted Sakura. He walked up to her and noticed her pissed off mood.

"Sakura is everything alright?" She just gave him a funny look and the sighed.

"Have you seen Onii-chan?" He nodded his head and said.

"He's in the study working on something….." He was about to finish his sentence but Sakura had dragged herself from the spot she was standing in and headed down the hall.

Twenty minutes later she stood in front of a pair of wooden doors. She sighed and took a deep breath. – Ok, Sakura… you came to tell him… or at least rant… so just put on a smile for ten minutes. – She patted down her hair and firmly knocked on the door.

Inside Touya's study

"Sakura you're going to get cramps once you're down eating all that stuff." Said Tuoya as he watched Sakura placed handfuls of chips in her mouth. After washing it down with her tenth can of soda she wipped her mouth and said.

"Who cares, you know I don't even know why I care about him. He just turn me away again." Touya looked at her funny and gotup from his leather chair and walked over to where Sakura was seated.

"What are you talking about?" asked Touya as he placed some of bags of chips on the coffee table so he could sit down. She just looked at him and said.

"It's stupid…. You know…. I don't even care any more." Touya stared at her and asked once again.

"Are you talking about Syaoran?" She nodded her head as she gulped down another can of soda.

"I go over to his place.. and clean and everything. I even let him yell at me… and what do I get in return… a scumbag." She shouted as tears started to stream down her face. Touya reached into his front shirt pocket for his hankerchif.

"You know…. I though we were getting along really well. We talked and laugh and stuff… but know…. He ….. and…. Her…" She continued between gasps. Touya wrapped his arm around her and said.

"SHHH…it's going to be ok… You want me to go talk to him for you?" She shook her head as she leaned against his chest. "Ok, now that you got everything off your chest. You want to tell me what's really going on between you and Syaoran." She sighed and wipped her tears. She pushed herself off of him and said.

"I'm alright… I don't know what really came over me." She said with a smirk on her face. – Layer you know what really happened. Why don't I just tell him what's really going on? You crazy and have him find me someone… - She throw the unopened bags into an empty bag and then grabed her purse.

"It's … getting late. I better get going… I'll call you tomorrow." She gave him a quick hug and then as she headed towards the door Touya stood up and said.

"Wait, I want to show you something." She stopped returned to her stop on the coach.

"What is it …. " She stopped med sentence because staring right in her face was a sparkling diamond ring. She looked at her brother and then back at the ring. After a few minutes she finally found her voice and asked.

"Are you going to ask some girl to marry you?" Touya shook his head and snapped the black velvet box shut.

"Nop, I was going to give it to Syaoran so he can give it to you when you guys married." Sakura snorted at that comment and said.

"You have got to be joking. Syaoran and I… Onii-chan ….. we've only been dating for what… two weeks. You have got to be joking…. Wait a moment…. Is that why you wanted Syaoran to have lunch with us today… so you can give him the ring?" Sakura said with a large sweat drop forming on the head.

"Yea…. Sakura you're 23 years old. How long do you want to wait." Sakura shrugged in response.

" I don't know…. But Onii-chan…" Touya shook his head and said. " You can't wait for the rest of your life… besides once you get married you can leave the mob. Syaoran isn't such a bad…." She leaned forward and place a hand on his hand.

"Onii-chan there is something I need to tell you." She said in one breathe. – He is totally going to kill me…. But I have to tell him because if the thing with Nakura and Syaoran is true. I don't want them to get hurt. –

Next day, WEDDING BELL

Everyone was rushing around the store getting things together so they could head over to the church. Sakura clapped her hands and shouted over the boxes moving and other noises. "Ok, we now have 5 minutes left before we have to pile in to the car and head over to the church. Make sure we have everything." Afterward, everyone went back to normal.

"Sakura, can we talk for a minute?" asked Syaoran who was dressed a black suit similar to the one Eriol was wearing. He followed her into the kitchen. She turned and looked at him as she poured the last of her coffee into the sink.

"There is nothing for us to talk about." Sakura dried her hands on the towel hanging from the refrigerator and as she straightened out her black dress pant suit he said.

"But I have some thing to tell you." She looked at him and smirked

"Really, as long as it has nothing to do with you running away with the bride today then we're ok." Syaoran sighed and watched as she help Meiling move a large box out to the car.

2 hrs later at the church

Syaoran had spent the half an hour taking pictures of the bridal party. He sighed and was going to head back the main area to take so the guest when he show Sakura walking towards him.

"How's everything at your end?" Syaoran asked as they met each other half way down the hall. Sakura adjusted her ear piece and said.

"Fine… We'll be starting in 15 minutes. You have everything ready?" Syaoran nodded in response. She nodded and said.

"Good, I'll see you later." She said and as she walked past him he asked.

"Can we talk?" She looked at him and said. "I told you we have nothing to talk about…"

"What you saw last night was a misunderstanding. Nothing happened between me and Nakura." She sighed and said.

"I don't have time for this alright… I don't care what happen between you and Nakura… It's none of my business." She turned to walk past him again but he got in her way again.

"Yes, it does because you are my girlfriend." She stared at him and said.

"It's pretend girlfriend." He looked at her, not backing down.

"We made a deal and it's still on… so you're my girlfriend." Sakura stared at him and said

"Ok, if I'm your girlfriend, how come you don't tell me anything… Leave me hanging with my brother and don't return my calls. What kind of relationship is that? " Syaoran sighed and lowered his gaze for a few minutes.

"I know, I haven't really been there for you for the last few days. But…" Sakura hailed her hand up and said.

"Forget Syaoran… I knew asking you to help me from the beginning was wrong. I know it has been a hard couple of weeks for you… having dinner with me and going to the movies." Syaoran looked at her confused.

"Sakura…" She stopped him once again.

"But from this moment on,.." She took a deep breathe and then let it out slowly. "you can stop pretending because I already told my brother the truth about us. You don't have to play along with me. The deal is off."

--------------------- ------------------

AN: There you have it part 9… I hope you all liked it… I'm not sure were I'm taking this but there will be a few more chapters before the end. Until then please review. PS.updates are kinda slow because it's almost the end of the term and i've been given lots of work so please hold on tell the next update.


	10. talking is over rated

Here it is part 10…. Enjoy and please review at the end.

--------- ------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

-------- --------- ---------------

Engaged to the Mob

Part 10 ( Talking is over rated)

"What did you just say?" asked Syaoran in disbelieve. Sakura stared him straight in the eye and with out backing down repeated what she had just said.

"I said, I told Onii-chan the truth about us. So you don't need to pretend to be my boyfriend. Our deal is also off." Syaoran stood there stun. – I must be still sleeping or something because I thought I just heard her say that…. Of course you did… you should be happy… no more pretend. –

"Syaoran are you ok?" asked Sakura as her eyes softened a bit when she noticed him spacing out. Syaoran shook the thoughts out of his head and said.

"Yea, Sakura can't we talk about that.. I mean ok. You told your brother but I'd still like the explain what happen." Just as she was about to respond to that Tomoyo's voice came over her earpiece telling her that the wedding was about to start.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this now. The wedding is about to start. Lets go." Syaoran nodded and then they headed towards the elevator.

After the wedding, at a restaurant

"Don't worry, we have it all taken care of. " said Meiling to the Joe's parents. The groom's parents looked at the mess and then turned towards Meiling and said in an uncertain voice.

"Are you sure? I mean you guys have done so munch already and now you're staying here and cleaning up." Meiling who was dressed in a black ankle length skirt and what top covered with a black mini jacket, turned and watched as Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol removed the pink drapes off the wall.

"Don't worry, we've got it all covered. It's getting late, you've had a long day also. Go home and rest." The couple looked at each other and then said.

"Well if you are sure then we'll head home." Meiling nodded and walked them out to their car.

Syaoran sighed as he placed the drape in to the cardboard box. He sighed once again and then gently placed it next to a couple of boxes on the floor. As he was removing the candleholders he noticed that the box was next to Sakura who was throwing away the flowers.

"Sakura can you hand me the box next to you?" he asked as Eriol and Tomoyo started to stack the chairs up. Sakura who had not spoken to Syaoran unless needed to during the wedding ignored him for a few seconds.

"Sakura come on. I know you're mad about what happen but could you at least help me here." She took a deep breath and then grabbed the box and placed it on his table.

1 hr later

"Man, was that trying or what?" Stated Meiling as she rubbed her sore shoulders. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded in agreement as they closed the trunk doors of the van. Meiling leaned against the van and sighed while they waited for Sakura to come out of the bathroom.

"Where is Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo when she was Syaoran walk out of the building. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards them.

"I have no idea…." He answered as he buttoned up his coat. Tomoyo brushed some hair out of her face and sighed.

"You don't know. I thought you were with her?" Syaoran just looked at Tomoyo and said.

"If I knew would we be standing here?" Just as Tomoyo was about to respond Sakura came rushing out. She came to a stop when she reached them and said.

"Sorry about that… Got lost coming out. So are we all ready to go?" Everyone nodded in agreement." Sakura smiled and said. "Go so lets get going… Tomoyo I'll ride with you since you're going home."

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol and Meiling and then said. "I'm sorry, Sakura…. I promise Eriol, I would help them move the stuff back to the store, since I came late today." Sakura shrugged and said.

"It's alright. I'll just catch a ride with Meiling." Meiling also stared at her and then said. "Why don't you ride with Syaoran. His place is just before yours." Before Sakura could answer she was pushed all three of them drove off leaving her with Syaoran.

"I guess that leaves the two of us." He said trying to break the ice. Sakura ignored him as she got in the car.

In front of Sakura's apartment building

Syaoran turned the engine off. He looked over at Sakura who had already unbuckled her seat belt and was ready to head home. Just as she was about to remove herself from his car Syaoran stopped her.

"Sakura what is it that you want from me." Sakura kept her gaze at her shoes.

"You know I shouldn't even be mad at you. Why? Because I never really liked you…. This boyfriend thing was only for my brother… but for some strange reason,.. now…. I can't help myself from hating you." She turned and stared into his amber eyes with a look of confusion.

"Sakura…I…." She sighed and said.

"You know this is stupid.. I don't even know what I'm saying…" Syaoran tried to say something but she stopped him by placing a finger on his lip. " I know you want to tell me,…. But at this moment I really don't want to hear it." She gave a small smile and then got out of the car.

Syaoran watched as she entered her building and this leaned back in his seat. He stared at the street lamp and sighed. – What the heck is going on? – After a few more minutes of thinking he turned on the engine and ended home.

Syaoran's place

Syaoran sighed and tossed his key on the shelf in the hall way. With a sigh he ran his hands through his hair. – Maybe a shower will help. – He removed his coat and placed his coat on the hook. Afterward he headed towards his bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Syaoran walked into the kitchen dressed in a loss pair of gym pants and a gray t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes and then headed for the refrigerator. When he opened the door he found cake Sakura had made for him a couple pf days ago. He reached in and placed it on the counter. Just then their was a knock on the door.

"Coming.. hold on!" shouted Syaoran from the kitchen as he wiped some of the frosting on his fingers and then went to answer the door.

Upon opening the door he found Touya standing there in a brown leather jacket and gray pants. He removed his sunglasses and gave a slight nodded. Syaoran stood there staring at him. – Wonder what he wants…. To ring my neck, maybe –

"Sorry, to bother you so late into the night. I wanted to talk to you about something." Syaoran nodded his head in responds; afraid that his voice might creak or something.

"Can I com in?" Syaoran's check went pink for a moment and then said. "Sorry. Come on in" and then he stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

ten minutes later in the living room

"Thanks." Touya said as Syaoran set down two cup of coffee and two pieces of cake. Touya smirked and looked at Syaoran but didn't way anything – Sakura making a lemon cake…. She must really like this guy –

"Touya, I'm sorry about what Sakura and I did." Touya looked up from his cup and turned his head to look at Syaoran who had sat down on a arm chair next to the coach. Touya gently set the cup down and cleared his throat.

Syaoran looked at him. His hands gripped the chair as he watched Touya take something out of his pocket. After setting a velvet box on the coffee table he turned and said.

"I know what happen. Well not all of it but I'm sure there is some kind of misunderstand. But from the look in your eye I know you have feelings for my sister. I think this might help you. But you have to make sure Sakura feels the same way about you." He slid the box towards Syaoran, who just sat there.

"How can I if she does not talk to me. She's been avoiding me for the pass couple of day…. What she saw that night was misunderstanding, big time." Touya stood up and said.

"If she is not willing to talk to you. Then show her." And then he exited the apartment.

Three days later, WEDDING BELL

Tomoyo placed her pen down and looked at the clock above the doorway. Meiling and Eriol stopped working also and looked at the clock. After a few minutes Tomoyo sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"You think Sakura is going to show up today?" Meiling who leaned back on to the coach and said " It's Sakura, when does she not come to work. Now Syaoran is who I'm worry about. He has not shown up to work for three days now and Kikyo's wedding is in two weeks." Eriol took a sip of his coffee, while both girls just stared at the clock.

Just then the door of the office opened and Sakura walked in with her arms filled with bags. She placed them down on the wooden floor and said with a smile on her face.

"My, there were sure lots of people at the store." She pulled her seat up from her desk and sat down placing her bag on the desk. Tomoyo leaned towards her and said

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Sakura smiled looking at her.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm alright…. " – No you're not. You're worried sick about. No you're not…. Ok…. Maybe …a little.. argg.. fine…. Yeah, but I'm not going to tell them that. - Tomoyo interrupted her and said.

"We thought that since Syaoran has not shown up for work in three days you'd be mad or some." Sakura pulled her amber hair into a ponytail and said.

"You have got to be joking… me get mad that that guy…" I'm going to get something to drink and then she walked off towards the kitchen. Just as she entered the kitchen the telephone rang and Meiling picked it up. – Syaoran?! – As she was about to yell into the phone when Sakura returned with her cup.

"Sakura, it's for you." Sakura stopped halfway and picked up the phone. She place her cup down and said in a cheerful tone, "This is Sakura Kinomoto. How can I help you?"

After a few seconds the person on the other side responded. " Sakura it's me Syaoran…" Sakura stood there in silence not sure what to say.

-------- -------

AN: There you have it part 10… I hope you all liked it. Having trouble figuring out how to end this so any ideas or suggestions are welcome. Please review… thanks… Until next time, bye and Happy Holidays!


	11. what

Here is it part 11 of Engaged to the Mob. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming..

------------- -----------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

-------- ---------------

Engaged to the Mob

Part 11(What)

Sakura sighed and wiped her sweat from her forehead. She slid down on to the straw mat. She stared at that punching bag and then leaned back onto the mat. She covered her eyes with her hands as her breathing started to return to normal.

"Are you going to lay there all night?" Sakura tossed her towel at the voice and said.

"What is that you want, Onii chan?" Touya smirked at her and sat down next to her. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the hole in the punching bag. He shook his head – Thank god, I'm rich. At the rate she breaks things I'd run out of money – He stared at her and then said.

"I thought you said that you had to go somewhere tonight. It's almost eight o'clock. If you don't get up and head towards the shower now, you're going to be late." She groaned in responds and then removed her hands and turned her head towards the right to look at him. She looked at him from her position on the floor.

"I'm not going… I don't care……" Touya sighed and said.

"I think that the reason is because you're scared of what might happen." Sakura stared at him and then with a pout and whinny tone said.

"That is totally not true! Why, would I care what he has to say to me?" Touya was about to answer that question when she stood up abruptly and said picking up her towel.

"Forget what I just said…. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be heading home. I don't want stay here and have to listen to your lectures." And with that she left Touya sitting on the straw mat as she headed towards her bathroom in her room.

WEDDING BELLS

Syaoran entered the store and stared at Sakura's chair. As he was about to enter Meiling walked up behind him and asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you had something to take care of?" Syaoran jumped back and sighed.

"Don't do that…. I thought you were Sakura." He said as they entered the room. Meiling shook her head and said "Right…. " He sat down on the coach and sighed, while Meiling removed a bag of chips from her desk. She sat down across from him and then said.

"You know you don't have to hide from her. I thought you liked her…. Besides after she got your call she went over to her brother's place. Kind-da feel sorry for him and all….." He gave her a look as he leaned back on the coach.

"I just came to relax… I know what I want to say to her and all but I don't think she's willing to listen. I mean I tried for the pass two days…. She just walks past me." Meiling stared at him and then asked in a annoyed tone.

"So you asked her out to come here? That is totally stupid. I mean …." He interrupted her before she could continue. "No, I plan to meet up with her and explain things to her. Maybe take it slow… You…. Know…" Meiling nodded in agreement and started flipping through a magazine laying on the coffee table.

"Syaoran you'd never guess what I have in my hand." She handed him the magazine and pointed to the wedding photo printed on the page. "They used your work… Oh wait Nakura placed it in the magazine…" Syaoran stared at the photo and then turned to the first page.

"This magazine is owned by Takashi…." Meiling stared at him with a puzzled looked. Syaoran without looking up said.

"So what does that mean?" He was about to answer her question when there was a sound coming from the kitchen. He looked at Meiling who shrugged and then shouted.

"Eriol and Tomoyo get your butt out here!" Slowly the giggling stopped and Eriol and Tomoyo came out of the kitchen. There arms wrapped around each other. Syaoran and Meiling shook their head when they saw them. Meiling smirked and asked.

"How long have you guys been there?… No wait.. the question is how long have you been going out?" Tomoyo smiled and turned her and looked at Eriol. He nodded and then said. " We've been gong out for a week days….. " Syaoran placed that magazine down and then said.

"So that's why you placed Sakura in my car." Tomoyo and Eriol blushed and nodded their heads slowly. He then turned and looked at Meiling. With a raised eyebrow he asked. "Did you have anything to do with this?" Meiling's eyes widen and then in a shocked tone said.

"No, I found out the same time you did. Then again, that night when they said that they would drive me back here; half way through they said they could take care of it…." She tilted her head to the right and gave them a wicked grin and said.

"Shame on you too." Eriol cleared his throat as he gave his head a slight shake to remove the blush and looked at Syaoran.

"I thought you had to meet Sakura at the town square… you're going to be late." Syaoran glanced at the clock on his desk and shot out of his seat.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late it's a quarter to 9….." He grabbed his coat and then said. " I'll take to you later." And then zoomed out the door.

Somewhere on the street in a taxi

"Ms…. Where do you want to go now?" the cap driver in his late 40s asked Sakura who was staring out the window. She was dressed a sparkling blue tank top and black ankle length skirt. The whole outfit was covered with her peak coat. Just as she was about to answer the cab driver her cell phone rang. After ten minutes she hung up and didn't say a word.

"Ms… are you all right?" asked the cab driver a little loader this time. – Wonder what's wrong with her…. It doesn't look like her boyfriend broke up with her…. – Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the drive. She gave a weak smile and noticed the time on the clock.

She gently bit her lower lip. After thinking about it for a few minutes she said. "Town square please." The driver nodded and started the taxi.

Town Square

Syaoran sighed and sat down at the edge of the water fountain. He sighed and ran his hands through his short brown hair. He turned to his right and noticed that amount of money people throw in to it. He smirked and reached in to his coat pocket for some change.

He stood up and turned facing the fountain. He blinked and then lifted his hand and gently flipped the coin in to the water. After watching it sink to the bottom, he raised his left hand to check the time. He took a deep breath once he saw what time it was. He ran his hands through his hair again as he glance around for Sakura. – It's been half an hour….. She'll show up… but if she wanted to show up, she would have been here. Then again it's not like her to be late… - He noticed a vending machine. He took a step towards the machine when he hear Sakura's voice.

" I thought you said you would wait here until I was a hundred. I guess I was wrong…." He stared at her as she walked towards him. She gave him a light smile as she got near him. She smiled once more before she reached the fountain and sat down.

He turned and faced her. "Do you want anything to drink? I was going to get something to drink." She through about it and as she gently ran her hair through her hair she said.

"Yeah, I think I'd like something to drink…. Can you get me a diet-coke." He nodded in response. He returned a few minutes later and he sat down next to her. After taking a few sips she turned and looked at him.

"So what is that you wanted to talk to me about?" He took a deep breath and then took another sip of his coffee. As she waited for him to talk she stared up at the dark sky.

"Look, I called you out to tell you that what you saw a few days ago is not what you think?" She turned her attention back to him and with a straight face said. "Really and what was I thinking?"

"What I mean to say is that Nakura…. You-know." She nodded her head in response.

"So what did happen between the two of you?" He took another sip of his drink before he answered her.

"I was heading to the diner when I saw her sitting in a café. She looked like she had been crying she I went to talk to her…. Then later she spilled her drink on her skirt. I offered to let her watch it out at my place." She clutched her drink and watched as she knuckles started to turn white. Syaoran noticed her reaction. He moved closer to her and said in worried tone.

"Sakura say something…. Please…" After a few seconds she started to shake and then started to giggle. This action worried him even more. " Sakura?"

She looked at him and said after she had stopped giggling for a few minute. "I'm sorry but that look on your face was priceless." He gave her a bewilder look. She took another sip of her drink.

"I got a call from Nakura… who I may add is on a very happy…" He rolled his eyes and then said." And what did she say?" She took another sip of her drink.

"She took me the whole story…. So Syaoran, I'll have to say I'm sorry… I believe now." He smiled and nodded his head. "That's go to know…." He looked at her and gave her one of his rear smiles which gave her some color on her checks.

"Then we friends… again…." She gave him a pondering look. After a few minutes she said. " I guess we could.." She said with a smile on her face. He nodded again as he took a sip of her drink. He then looked at her and then placed his drink next to him.

"Good, because …. I thought we could be more then good friends." She looked at him after she placed her drink next to her and asked.

"And what would you like us to become?" He stood up and straightened his coat and then got down on one knee. She stared at him and then said. " Syaoran what are you doing?… It looks like you proposing to me…" He stared into her sparkling green eyes and said.

"What if I am?" She shorted and said.

"I'd have to say that you're going crazy…." He took a deep breath and then reached onto his coat pocket. He opened the black reveling a sparkling diamond ring. He looked at her and asked.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" She just sat there speechless, staring at the ring. She then stared back at him as a light breeze blow pass them.

----------- ------------ -------

AN: There you have it part 11… What do you think should happen next… Don't worry there is more to come. I'm having trouble figuring out how this should end…. So if you have any idea please leave them in the review box. Until next time, bye.


	12. Job offering

Here it is… part 12. Hope you guys like it… Thanks for all the review and ideas

------------------- ------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

------- -------------- ----

Engaged to the Mob

Part 12 (Job offering)

Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other for another two minutes before she knew what to say. She placed some of her amber hair behind her ear before she answered him. "I think I must have forgotten to clean out my ears after my shower. Cause I thought you asked me to marry you." Syaoran nodded his head.

"You heard correctly…. I did just ask you to marry me." Sakura stared at the sparkling diamond ring and took a deep breath. – That's the ring Onii chan showed me… if he has it, it means…. – She looked into his amber eyes and bit her lower lip. She then said.

"Syaoran…. It's sweet and all and I do like you and everything. I just don't think I can marry you…. I'm sorry, this is just too fast for me…" He stood up and looked at the ring. Then he shut the box close and placed it back into his coat pocket.

She watched as he sat back down next to her. He stared at the ground and ran his hands through his hair. Sakura tugged on her lower lip and watched as he sat down not sure what to do next. – Great now look what you're done… - She placed a hand on his knee, which caused him to look at her.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry… I mean I really do want to marry you and all… but…." Syaoran lips turned in to a smirk as he interrupted her and said.

"Look, I understand…. It is kind of fast….. I understand… you don't want to jump into things too fast… Maybe when the time is right I'll try again." She smiled and gave his knee a light squeeze.

"Thanks for understanding…." He picked up his can and drank the last of it and said "Why don't I drive you home…" She smiled and picked up her can as they headed towards his car.

Two days later, at a bar

Syaoran enter the misty bar and sighed. He brushed his bangs and then sat down at the counter. He glanced at the person playing at the piano and then slid into on the stool. He placed his coat on the back of his stool before ordering his drink.

"One sparkling diamond." The twenty five year old bartender nodded and started to make his drink. Two minutes later she placed it in front of him and asked.

"Well that be all, sir?" He looked up from his drink and gave a quick smile.

"Yeah, that's it…" The girl smiled as she placed some hair behind her ear and said.

"You can call me, Akio." He nodded his head once again and said.

"Thanks Akio…" She smiled and said. "No… problem." And then she walked to the other side of the counter to take someone else's order.

Syaoran was about half way done with his drink when he heard a voice come up from behind him. He turned his head to the right. A guy in his late twenties dressed in a pair of black slacks and white top sat down in the stool next to him.

"I never thought I'd find you here." He noticed the drink sitting in front of him and added in a surprised tone. "Let alone drinking soda." Syaoran for the first time nodded what he had order. He shrugged his shoulders and said.

"I thought I'd change it up a bit. Takashi what are you doing here?" The guy smiled and said. "I was just meeting a few of my friends." Syaoran nodded and waited as Takashi ordered himself a beer.

After Takashi had taken a few sips of his drink Syaoran said. "I saw the photo of Nakura in your magazine." Takashi nodded and said.

"Yeah, I saw her a few days after her wedding and asked if I could use it for this new section in the magazine. She told me that you were working for a wedding planning place." Syaoran looked at Akio and she nodded placing another cup of soda in front of him.

"Yeah, well after the place in Hong Kong closed Meiling got me this new job." Takashi nodded and said.

"Glad to here it…. I was wondering if you would like to come work for me. We'll pay you double." Syaoran nodded at him. His eyes wide for a few seconds.

" What….." Takashi wiped his mouth with the napkin under his cup and said.

"We have an opening at our magazine and I thought you'd like to come work for us." Syaoran gave a short chuckle and said.

"That's what I thought I heard…. You're offer is nice and everything and I can sure use the extra money… but…" He stared at the ice in his drink intensely. Takashi took another swig at his drink and then as he placed it down on the counter top said.

"I've talked it over with the other staff members and we all like your work. Besides Syaoran, your job is at a magazine. That's what you were trained to do…." Syaoran took a sip of the drink and said.

"I know, and I miss that…. But still… I can't just leave them there." Both of them were silent for a few seconds. Takashi finished his drink and stood up. He placed a few dollars on the counter. He patted Syaoran on the shoulder and said.

"Think about it man…. The offer is still on the table." He then took out his business card and set it down next to Syaoran and left.

Syaoran looked at the business card and then placed it in his shirt pocket. He drank the rest of the drink and then stood up. He placed a few dollars under the glass and then grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

Tomoyo's place, same day

Sakura scoped the last of the food from the pan to the pate and set it down on the counter. She gave a slight smile and then untied the apron and placed next to the dish. She tied her hair up into a bun again just as Tomoyo walked into the kitchen.

Tomoyo patted her skirt down and glanced over Sakura's shoulder. "Looks good." Sakura smiled and said

"Thought it did…. I'm going to set it on the table… You want to get the drinks." Tomoyo nodded in agreement and as she headed towards the refrigerator said.

"You sure you don't want any beer? I can just run down to the store and get it."

"I'm sure…." Sakura shouted over her shoulder as she heads towards the dinning room.

Half an hour later as they were sipping coffee Tomoyo asked. "What's going between you and Syaoran." Sakura looked up and asked.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo set her cup down and looked her best friend in the eye.

"I'm talking about all that avoiding…. You guys are placing everyone else in the middle." Sakura stared at her cup and said.

"I don't know what you are talking about…. Nothing is going on between the two of us… we've just been busy and stuff." Tomoyo look at her with a raised eyebrow and said in and sarcastic tone.

"Really? Then today when you waited to look at the photo's next to Syaoran; you had to ask me to get them." Sakura squirmed and said.

"Well they next to you." Tomoyo leaned forward and said.

"He was sitting across from you… You could have just asked him." Sakura sighed finally in defeat and said.

"It's just complicated. That's all…. I don't even know what's going on between us….. We just worked out that misunderstand between us and then out of no where he asks me to marry him." Tomoyo how had just taken a sip of her coffee was about to sip it out when she heard the last line.

After taking a few minutes to shallow it she shouted. "He asked you to marry him?" Sakura just nodded her head as she leaned back in her seat. With sparkles in her eyes she leaned forward and asked in a girly tone.

"So what did you say?" Sakura looked at her and shook her head. Tomoyo sighed and said. "Let me guess you said no…… " She took another sip of her drink and then said.

"I thought you liked him and he finally popped the question…" Sakura slid lower in the chair and said.

"I know that… it's just.. to fast and besides… Onii chan gave him the ring…." Tomoyo finally nodded her head in agreement and said.

"You wanted him to do it on his own… not have someone tell him.." Sakura nodded her head once again and sighed.

Two days later at WEDDING BELLS

Syaoran sighed as he checked his voice mail on his cell. After a few minutes he turned it off and walked in to the kitchen. Sakura who had been working in the sitting area glanced up at him and then back at her work when he took his mug and headed for the kitchen. After a few minutes Sakura stood up and walked towards his desk. She noticed the magazine he was looking at. She also noticed that there was a red circle around a ad that opening for a photographer opening. She stared at it for a few minutes and then slid back to her seat when she heard foot steps from the kitchen.

Syaoran sat back down and stared at the magazine for a few minutes. He closed the magazine and flipped through a photo album he was putting together from the last wedding he took photos for.

Just then Meiling walking in through the front door. She smiled and said. "Hey Syaoran and Sakura." The couple looked up and nodded their head. Meiling placed her bag on her desk and sat down in her seat. As Syaoran stood up again and headed into the conference room; Sakura walked over to her desk and sat down. She sat down and rolled her way over to where Meiling was working.

Sakura tapped her on the shoulder and said. "We need to talk." Meiling looked at her and asked

"About what?" Sakura pointed towards the patio and the headed out there where Meiling joined her a few seconds later. Sakura closed the glass doors. Her green eyes glanced around the room making sure Syaoran did not see them.

Meiling sat down and stared at her boss. Sakura rang her hands together and started pacing in front of her.

"Has Syaoran said anything to you lately?" Sakura asked finally sitting down. Meiling rest her head on her hand thinking about how to answer the question. After a few seconds she looked back into Sakura's pleading eyes and said.

"No….. Why do you ask?" Sakura took a deep breathe and said.

"I think he got a job offering." Meiling almost fell out of her seat and stared at her.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Sakura glanced back at Syaoran who had just reentered the room and whispered. "That's what I wanted to know….."

-------------- --------------

AN: There you have it… part 12. I hope you all liked it… it took me a long to finish this….. I'm thinking 2 more chapters….. But we'll see….I'm having trouble ending this… if you have any ideas please tell me! Keep the reviews comings… Until the next part, Happy Holidays and bye!


	13. shhhh

Here it is,…. part 13 of Engaged to the Mob. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for all the ideas and reviews.

---------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

>flashback

----- ------- --------- -

Engaged to the Mob

Part 13 (secrets)

Syaoran had just finished taking his shower when there was a knock on his door. He grabbed his rob and slipped it on as he went to answer the door. He glanced through the peek whole and sighed.

"Meiling what are you doing here?" He asked upon opening the door. She looked at him and said

"I came to talk you about work and brought over some drinks." She said lifting up a while plastic bag. He nodded his head and allowed her to enter. As she slipped off her shoes and looked on his closet for Sakura's slipper, he said,

"I'm going to get dress. I'll meet you in the living room." She nodded her head in response and he walked away.

Ten minutes later

Syaoran sat across from Meiling taking a sip of his tea. Both of them staring at each other from across the coffee table. Syaoran sighed and leaned back on to the arm chair. "Look if you just want to stare at me I'm going to go to sleep now." He stood up and took one step when Meiling shouted.

"Wait… There is something I want to ask you." He stopped and sat back down.

"So what is?" She took a deep breath and said.

"Were you offered another job?" Syaoran was silent for a few minutes and then said

"How did you know that?" Meiling leaned forward on the coach and then took a sip of her drink.

"It's not important… So were you offered another job?" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Look I don't want to lie to you but you have to swear you will not tell anyone." He stared straight into her ruby eyes. She stared back with out blinking and said

"Ok… so what's is this all about."

Touya's place, same time

The ringing continued and started to get loader. Yuki skid to a stop in front of the door and then pulled it open. He sighed when he saw who it was. Staring at him dressed in a pink peak cat and wearing white knee length boot, was Sakura. Her amber hair pulled into a ponytail and her green eyes were hidden behind a pair of rose tinted sunglass.

She stared at her brother assistant and then pushed her way through. She stormed half way through the foyer and shouted over her shoulder "Has Onii-chan returned from Korea yet?" Yuki closed the door with the back of his foot and said.

"Yea, he's in the study." He sighed and watched as she walked towards her brother's study. – It is never quite here for more then two days.-

Study

Sakura pushed open the oak doors and sat down on the armchair. She faced Touya and stared at him. "Aren't you going to say something?" She asked as he continued his work. With out looking up he said.

"I don't see the point, since you'll be going at it before I can say anything." He looked at and gave her smirk. She sighed and said,

"You know I should be mad at you because of what Syaoran said to me but I'll forget about it for now." Touya looked at her and closed the file.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything to him." She sighed and removed a piece of paper and tossed it in front of him. He glanced at one last time before closing his file and picking it up. After reading what was written on it he said.

"Undercover work… I see… what kind would you like little sister." She leaned forward and said in a serious tone.

"Nothing special, just a background check. But I need it within two days. You think you can find someone?" She asked as she poured herself some water from the pitch sitting on the coffee table. Touya though about it for a few minutes and then removed his cell phone from his pocket. He looked at her and then dialed a number. After saying a few words into the phone he nodded. After closing the phone he said.

"It's all taken care of. I sent Aoshi…" Sakura gave him a weird look and said. "Aoshi? I don't know that name. Is he new?" Touya picked up the lighter next to the stack of files on the coffee table and used it light of the piece of paper, which he then placed in the ash tray and watched as it burnt.

"No, it's Benny. He just decided to change his name." Sakura sighed and smiled.

"That's good to know." Touya smiled and then lean back in his seat. He stared at her and then asked. " So I have this feeling that this undercover assignment isn't the only thing on your mind." Sakura looked at him and then said.

"Ok, you got me…. Why did you get Syaoran to propose to me? Are you crazy?" Touya looked at her and smiled.

"So he asked you… Is that a problem?" Sakura rolled her eyes and said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I can't marry him. We've what only known each other for like 3 weeks…Besides when he asked me he had the ring you showed me.. I'm not going to marry someone that my brother fixed me up with." Touya reached in to his shirt pocket and pulled something out. He glanced at it and then tossed towards her, which she caught.

"It's not the same ring. Syaoran returned the one I gave him the same day." Sakura laid her palm flat and then stared at the sparkling ring and noticed that it was not the sane one. She glanced at up at Touya and asked.

"What happened?…."

>flashback>

Touya was about to get in to his limo when Syaoran came running out if his building.

"Touya, wait…. " Touya turned and waited for Syaoran to stop in front of him. Once Syaoran had reached him he said.

"Yes?" Syaoran reached into his coat pocket and handed him back the same velvet box. Touya stared at the box and then back at the guy standing in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you telling me you don't want to marry my sister?" He voice a little annoyed. Syaoran shook his head as he continued to catch his breathe.

"It's not what it seems. I'm giving it back to you because I want to do this my own way." Syaoran looked in the guy's dark brown eyes with his.

" I want to ask you in my own way…" He paused and then after a few minutes said. " With my own ring." Touya thought about it and then nodded.

"I understand, don't think she would even say yes… I showed her the ring already. I don't want her to think that I'm forcing you to ask her to marry her." Syaoran nodded.

"I'm glade you understand…" Touya smiled and slipped the box in to his coat pocket.

"Just make sure you get her something nice. If you need anything feel free to ask me." Syaoran smiled and nodded and then watched as Touya drove away.

>End of flashback>

Sakura's Apartment, midnight

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the wall. She had her knee up towards her chest and her arms resting in her knees. The lights were not on in her room. The only light came from the street lamp. She sighed once more as she stared at the bay window in her room. – So that night he was for real…. Yet when I turned him down…that night I felt so rotten. –

Just then her cell phone rang. She sighed and leaned towards the foot of her bed. She reached in to the green and white gym bag and grabbed her phone. She checked the called as she sat up and then flipped it open.

"Sakura here…" She was silent for a few minutes and then said.

"You got the info… " She got off the bed and reached for a note pad and pen. After a few more minutes of silence she wrote down what the other person was saying.

"Thanks Onii-chan… Don't worry. I'm not going to kill anyone… Ok… I'll be safe." And with that she hung up. She placed her cell down and then went back to bed.

Next day, Magazine Company

Sakura stood in front of large twenty-story building. Her hair with curled and pulled into a semi ponytail. She adjusts her bag and reached into her pocket for the address her brother gave her. She pushed her sunglass up before entering the building.

"Fourth floor please.." She said to a guy near the buttons. He nodded his head and pressed for the fourth floor. Sakura leaned stood straight and waited for her floor.

Once she got off she was about to headed towards the giant glass doors when she noticed Syaoran walking out. She quickly dashed towards the coach in the waiting area and opened the new paper to hide behind.

"Thanks… I'll give you my answer in a week." He stood the Takashi's hand and adjusted his bag on his shoulder and headed for the elevator. Sakura watched as Syaoran entered the elevator and then turned her head and watched as Takashi entered his office. Once they were both gone, she folded the paper back up and sighed.

"Miss, can I help you?" asked the receptionist who was in her late twenties. Her silver hair pulled in a bun. Sakura looked up and shook her head. She gave a small smile and then stood up.

"No thanks… I just got lost." And with that Sakura headed for the stairs and started to walk down with her cell phone in her hand. "Hello Jack.. it's me Sakura… I'm heading towards your place… Get a punching bag ready."

Next day

Sakura leaned back in her seat after she had finished preparing the supplies list. Everyone else was seat around the coffee table working on a project. After a few minutes of sighing and pens scribbling Meiling leaned back on the coach. She rubbed her temple and sighed.

"I can sure use a break. Why don't we all go out for dinner?" Everyone else nodded in agreement. Tomoyo pulled out a bunch of take out menus from the end table and said. "Where should we go?" Sakura shook her head as she watch all four of them decided on a place.

"I'll get it." Said Sakura when the phone rang. She reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello WEDDING BELLS, how can I help you?" Sakura said as she watched Syaoran talk to Eriol. After a few minutes Sakura said "Hold on he's right here." She removed the phone from her ear and looked at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, it's for you." Syaoran nodded and placed his rolls of film on the table. He thanked her and took the phone from her while she stepped aside and watched him talk.

"I told you I'd give you answer in a week. I know… I…" Sakura watched as he talked on the phone. But within a few minutes she took it and said. "I'm sorry… He'll call back later." Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran all looked at her.

"What was that for?" asked Syaoran in a confused state. Sakura just stared at him and then said.

"How long were you going to keep it from us?" Syaoran leaned against her desk and answered.

"I don't know what you are going at." Sakura stared at him not sure if he was joking or not. She looked at him with her angry green eyes and said firmer this time.

"How long where you going to string us a long? How long… were you going to wait and tell us that you got job offering, Li Syaoran….."

--------------- ----------

AN: There you have it… part 13… Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be last one. Keep the reviews coming… Until next time, bye!


	14. the answers

After reading a couple of romance fanfics I think I've finally came up with an ending. So this is the last chapter of Engaged to the Mob. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews

------------------- ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

---------------------------- ----------

Engaged to the Mob

Part 14 (The answers)

Sakura stared at the door of the shop and then groaned. She grabbed her coat and hurried out the door after Syaoran. Once she was outside she looked left and right for him. She spotted him walking down the street to her right. She ran after him and shouted.

"Syaoran… wait up… where are you going?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. She stood in front of him catching her breath. When she finally did she said looking at him.

"Where are you going?" he ran his hands through his hair and said.

"Home….. Then I guess to look for Takashi to tell him that accept his offer."

"You can't just throw it anyway…. You've worked to hard…. We need you here." Syaoran sighed and took a deep breathe.

"I'm not throwing it away…. I'm a photographer for a magazine…. That is where I belong." He said looking into her green eyes.

"What about the wedding this weekend…. It's Kikiyo's wedding… You still have a job to do…" Her voice starting to crake as she thought about the bet they had made before.

"I guess that will be my last one…. After that… I'm leaving." He said as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened before… But can't you just stay… I'll double your pay right now…." She asked in a pleading tone. He shook his head.

"It's not about the money." Sakura clutched her fist as she stared in to his eyes.

"Then what is about….. Is it about the proposal? Is it because I turned to you down… or are you scared of my brother?" Syaoran stood his head as his hand tightened its grab on his photo supply case.

"No, Sakura it has nothing to do with that….." Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer and shouted

"Then what the hell is it about." Her eyes flaming and narrowed. He stared right back at her with out blinking and said in a clam voice.

"It's about me moving on….." But before he could even continue Sakura said in a angry tone.

"You know what? Fine….. Leave… I really don't care…" and she stormed back down the why she came. Tears that she had been holing in finally slide down her checks. Syaoran just stood there and watched as she walked backed to the bridal shop. He sighed as a light breeze blow pass him.

WEDDING BELLS THE NIGHT OF KIKIYO'S WEDDING (midnight)

Syaoran took one last look at the photo he had placed in a purple binder. It was a picture of Kikiyo and her husband feeding cake to one another. Syaoran took a purple sparkle pen and place the date at the bottom of the page. After that he clothes the binder. He then looked up and looked at his surrounding.

He noticed the clock on the wall and sighed. After slipping on his coat he picked up his bag and placed it across his shoulder. He walked by his empty desk and noticed an empty potato chip bag on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. – Tomoyo…. –

He then walked over to Sakura neat desk and tossed it into her trashcan. He noticed a group photo of everyone that worked at WEDDING BELLS sitting in a silver picture frame that he gave her because he had broken old one. He said it was an accident but she would not believe him and made him get her another one. He chuckled at memory of how they went to ten different stores to find the right one and each time the sales lady though he was her boyfriend.

"I guess this is good bye…." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a green envelope and placed it on her desk. He noticed that he had forgotten to place her name on the front and reached for a sparkling blue gel pen from his pocket. He wrote her name on it and was about to place the pen in his pocket but stopped.

"I don't see why not… you've been bugging me to get one." He then placed the pen on the envelope. With a satisfying grin he headed towards to the door and turned around to see the place one last time before turning off the lights and leaving.

Next day, WEDDING BELL

Sakura sighed as she enters the store. Last night she had a hard time falling asleep and did not fall asleep until three in the morning. She placed her coat on the back of her chair and the dropped her toot bag on the wooden floor.

"Morning, Sakura…." Said Meiling as she walked towards her desk. She gave a light nod to Meiling who tossed her a brown paper bag on to her desk.

"Here is your breakfast… Bagel with cream cheese." Sakura smiled and manage a smile. She took a bite into her breakfast just as Meiling said.

"Oh yea… someone left you something on your desk." Sakura ran her hands through her hair as she finally noticed Syaoran's envelope on her desk. She placed her bagel down and picked up the envelope.

After staring at it and the pen that once at on top of the green paper she pulled open the flip. She reached in and pulled out a photo of her dress in a black and white dress suite her hair was curled and pulled into a half ponytail. She was smiling and adjusting her earpiece for the wedding. Under her right arm was a board and the couple name printed in fancy letters.

She then turned the envelope and a diamond ring fell into her palm. – It's the ring that Syaoran proposed with… - Meiling who was pretending to read her order forms looked up and smirked. She then said.

"Why don't you flip the photo over and read the back." Sakura who was still lost in thought did what Meiling said and read the bottom of the photo, which said. "My offer still stands….Syaoran Li"

Sakura stared at it. Her eyebrows knitted together and she tried to figure out what was he trying to tell her. After a few minutes he placed everything back into the envelope and picked up her toot bag off the ground dropped the envelope into it.

"I have something to do.. I'm sure you and Tomoyo and Eriol can mange without me… right?" But before Meiling could answer Sakura had grabbed her coat and bag and left the room.

Later that day, Touya's office

Sakura sighed and she plopped down on the coach in Touya's office. She stared at him and he typed on the computer. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. Touya looked up at her and said.

"Why don't you talk to him?" She stared at him and said

"I can't do that…. what if he thinks that I just stopped to give him an answer to his question." Touya turned and stared at her from his large oak desk.

"But you do love him… If not you wouldn't have dropped everything just to come and stare at me work. You thought I could give you answer but the truth is I can't sure I can make people pay me back on time but when it comes to matters of the heart I can't." Sakura sighed and ran her hands through her hair and groaned.

"Onii chan…………" He stared at her and said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He placed it on his desk and said.

"Here's the info on his office. Go talk to him." Sakura took up and pick up her toot bag. She stormed up to her desk and took the paper. With it clutched safely in her fist and hissed.

"Thanks a lot….." and then walked out of his office slamming to the door behind her. Touya leaned back in his seat and smirked; placing his hand behind his head.

Two weeks later; Syaoran's office

Syaoran walked into his office and noticed that his seat was turned around facing the window and that someone was sitting in his chair. He placed his mail down on the desk and said.

"Excuse me but I think you have the wrong office." The chair swung around and the person sitting in it said.

"In that case I think I better get going." Syaoran took a step back when he saw who it was. Seated in his chair was Sakura in a blue and white mini skirt with a white tank top, which was covered with a dark blue jean jacket. To complete the outfit she wore knee length boots.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up to her and leaned against his desk. She shrugged and stood up.

"I thought I'd come and see how you were doing… and give you my answer.." She said walking up to him.

"And what answer would that be…" Her hands, which were placed in her pocket came out and Sakura showed him his left hand with his ring on it. He just stood there staring at her hand.

"So I take it your answer is yes." He said as she stood in front of him.

"We'll it should be no… but since I took 2 weeks off and left the store in Tomoyo's hands I guess it is… But did you know that you drove me crazy trying to figure out what to do…." He smirked and placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No…. but I think I have to rest of my life to make up for it." He said leaning his head in towards her and gently placed his lips on her for a gentle kiss. After a few seconds they part and with a smile she said.

"Yea, you do…. So I guess you don't mind being engaged to me… You know what you're engaged to the mob now." He smiled and said.

"I guess I can live through all it…." His eyes had a glint of evil as she said

"Oh really… then live through this." And she pulled his head towards her and her lips came crashing into his for a passionate yet hungry kiss. After a few minutes they parted and Syaoran said resting his forehead against hers and said.

"I love you…" She smiled and kissed him on the lips once again before answering him and said.

"I love you too."

----------------- ------------

AN: There you have it the last part of Engaged to Mob…. I hope you liked the ending. It took be a while to figure out how to end this…. Well please review and I'll see you guys when my next fanfic comes out… Called A Real Prince Charming. Once again thanks for all the reviews! Until next time, bye!


End file.
